


The Dragon Under the Oak

by Azurehue22



Category: HTTYD, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom, RTTE - Fandom, race to the edge - Fandom
Genre: F/M, HTTYD - Freeform, Nightfury, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurehue22/pseuds/Azurehue22
Summary: It was thought that the Nordic Archipelago was all there was, the only land in existence. That is, until two strangers riding Night Furies crashed onto an island south of Berk. Their arrival coincided with a deadly new enemy; savages riding dragons, slaughtering entire villages, searching for a relic of intrinsic value. With this knowledge in hand, Hiccup, along with the rest of the riders, aid the newcomers. Find the relic; before someone gets to it first.On indefinite hiatus.





	1. Ominous Finding

Rain fell in thick sheets; spattering the cobbled sidewalks and soaking one to the bone. Most, therefore, sat in cozy stone houses, huddled around fireplaces, their dragons curled up at their feet. Most, being the key word.

Panicked footfalls fell, light and fast, splashing in puddles. Behind them, the low rumbling of a jetblack dragon, following its master closely as she darted up the hill towards an ominous cliff. Lightning streaked across it, illuminating the craggy entrance to an ancient structure, as well as the contours of the womans face; sharp cheekbones, curly red hair, and fierce green eyes flashed in the sudden light. Behind her, her dragon roared, a sharp, angry cry that started a chorus. The following crash of thunder drowned out the would-be chorus, leaving ones ears ringing.

“Hush, Cadarn.” She soothed her dragon with the palm of her hand. He nuzzled it gently, following her up the steep hillside as she clambered the rest of the way towards the structure. It had been chiseled long ago, by her ancestors, as a place for safekeeping of something so precious, very few had that pleasure to see it. The path leading to the structure was crumbled and worn, and in the near darkness, she stumbled several times, her faithful Cadarn nudging her up the hillside. She arrived, breathless, at the enormous doors, carved in intricate patterns and pictographs.

“Cardarn, the door, if ye’ will.” She brushed the top of her dragon as he pushed open the heavy oak doors. They creaked audibly against the storm, a strong gasp that left the silence inside even heavier. Cadarn looked back at her. In the gloom, the she could just barely make out the green of his eyes, and he stepped forward into the chamber.

The Vikings to the Northeast called them Nightfury’s; a dark, dive-bombing specialist that was rare to those shores, but common to these. They roosted among the cliffs, reveling in the thunderstorms that frequented the area. Toireann’s ancestors had claimed these cliffs as their home, and befriended the dragons that lived among them. Along with that, they had found an ancient relic, which they kept safe in the very vault she tread in.  
Toi stepped lightly; it was rare anyone ventured into these ancient halls. It looked like a mead hall; dusty lanterns hung from rusted chains, rotting wooden tables and chairs littered the floor, along with age-old barrels and wood mugs. The only open area was a streak along the floor, covered in dust that obscured the faint pattern in stone underneath. She grabbed a lantern, her mouth curling in disgust at the sticky cobwebs, and held it out to Cadarn.

“Fire, my friend. We’ll need a light.” He obliged, purple fire erupting from his throat, lighting the lanturn with a normal flame. It was eerie, walking down the mead hall. Shadows danced around them, their flickering shapes sending shivers down her spine. She’d been here before as a little girl, to examine the relic with her father, but that was the only time. She was only here now because things had been happening, things that shouldn’t be happening.

People were dying. Not only that, people were getting sick. Dragons were getting sick. The normal bounty from the livestock and ocean was dwindling. Her people, her dragons, their bounty; they never faulted. They never died; at least not until thrice the normal human lifetime. Cadarn pawed his way through the chamber, stopping to sniff an upturned mug or plate, turning towards his friend and rider.

She held the light aloft as she approached the back of the hall, illuminating stairs that delved deeper into the earth. Cardarn purred a soft note, forging ahead, and Toi took up the rear, watching the swinging tail of her dragon. The stairs curled in a thick spiral, and she quickly grew dizzy as they twirled around and around, until finally they emerged into a dank landing. It smelled of rot, of decay, and the musk of many, many years. The air thick with dust, she held her sleeve to her mouth as they forged forward.

The relic was housed in a vault, and the vault was situated in a sarcophagus of sorts, which sat alongside the far wall. It loomed into her vision, and she stared at it for a moment. You weren’t supposed to be here. There was a reason people didn’t just come visit the thing. There was a reason this mead hall was long abandoned. The specific reason why had long been forgotten to time, but it still hung in the back of every villager's mind. She swallowed, Cadarn looking at her with somber, glowing-green eyes.

“Help me open it, will ye?” She breathed, coughing as she set down the lantern on the stone floor. Flames danced and flickered out over the walls, illuminating the thick ageless stone. Cadarn and Toi heaved on one side of the massive stone lid, and it fell with a crash to the floor. Toi jumped; the silence had been deafening.

 

Inside, the vault lie. It was a small metal box with intricate designs patterning its surface. In the fine light, she couldn’t make out what they were, but knew from memory they were carvings of her people discovering the relic, and what it did for them. She opened the box with trembling hands, expected to see the brilliant amber glow that pulsated, waved, and danced before your eyes.

Except nothing happened. The relic lay still and dead at the bottom of the box, a small, rather bland stone, in the shape of an oak leaf. She picked it up with trembling hands. It normally felt warm to the touch. She remembered that. Her father had shown her, let her hold it over his own hands.

“This keepsake keeps us safe. It keeps us strong. Ye’ gotta remember to keep it safe.”

It was gone. The life-giving glow, empty. Cadarn looked at her, his expression grim, ears flat against his back. She closed it in her fist, and opened it. Still nothing.

“No no no!”  
“Cadarn, this is why our people are dying! This is why things are going so bad! What are we to do?” Her dragon cocked his head, his expression unchanging. Suddenly, he swiveled around, his ears up, quivering, listening.

“Whaddya’ hear, ol’ friend?” She closed the relic in her fist, crossing the short distance to her dragon, listening.  
Soft, rhythmic footfalls of a man, and the four padded footfalls of a dragon.   
“Och, he’s found us. The cad.” She placed the relic back into the vault. Despite it being by all accounts “dead” she couldn’t bring herself to remove it from its safe place. Cadarn shook his head, his tail swishing against the ground in soft, slow waves.

“Toi? I know you’re down there! Ya’ know we’re not supposed te’ be in here!” She rolled her eyes. His voice was muffled from their depth, but clear. Her husband had the loudest voice in the village, perhaps the whole world. It could carry anywhere.  
“Fergus, ya oaf, I’m allowed to come here when I please.”  
“Not without lettin’ someone know.” He voice was growing closer. Despite the nervous lump her stomach, the despair rooting in her heart, she wanted to see him. He could always calm her down. He emerged, carrying his own lantern and followed by his own Nightfury, Roy.  
“Toireann…what is it?” Fergus, a large man covered in freckles and black hair crossed the distance between them in 3 lengths, embracing her. He smelled of rain and earth, and she fought against tears.  
“You know that something is wrong. We all do. With mam dying, n all.” Fergus shook his head.  
“It was just her time. We don’t live forever.”  
“Damnit Ferg, it wasn’t her time. Tell that to Cameron, or Rhona. Tell them it was their pa’s time.” He opened his mouth to reply, but couldn’t.  
“It’s not only the deaths. It the sickness. We don’t get sick, love. Our dragons don’t get sick.” She ran a hand over Cadarns dry scales.

“I had this feeling in me’ gut that something had happened to the stone, and I…had to see for myself.”  
“And?” He sucked in a breath. For answer, she lifted the box to his eyes.

“It’s dead, Fergus. It’s gone.”


	2. Razors Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snotlout returns from patrol, bearing disturbing news of the goings on of the outer archipelago.

“That’s it. Just a bit further…” 

It had been two years since the death of his father and the reign of chief had passed to Hiccup. Berk had changed little; it was still wintery, bleak, and covered in sheep and yaks. What had changed, however, was major. Hiccup had finally married Astrid, and in the first few months in his reign, established a School of Dragons. 

Fishlegs, finding a place as a teacher at said school, had married Heather, and though they were frequently separated due to her duties on Beserker Island, they never faltered. 

Astrid, being wife of the chief, had big shoes to fill. She took the position seriously, teaching both aerial and ground combat at the school, along with being the head of Berk’s defenses. The many ballista’s and catapults dotting the sea-stacks surrounding the island were all of her design.

Snotlout had taken over leadership of the riders. This motley band patrolled the skies of Berk along with the outer Archipelago; watching for Hunters, dragons gone awry, or other threats to the peace and sanctity of Berk.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were still inseperable. Through an act of sheer brilliance, they founded a mining company of sorts, their skills at destruction and mayhem actually being completely constructive for once. Through them, cargo ships filled with Marble, sandstone, and various metals docked constantly at Berk’s ports.

“There!” The two pieces clicked together seamlessly, and Hiccup held it up.   
“I see you’ve never stopped trying to make Toothless’s tail better.” Hiccup dropped the metal rod with a clang, swiveling around in his chair to face his wife. She stood at the entrance of their house, her silhouette dark against the bright blue sky.  
“Astrid!” He leapt up. Toothless stuck his head over the overhang, watching the two of them embrace.  
“I thought you were at the school?”  
“I canceled the class.” She broke free walking over to the table. Her fingers grasped the rod unconsciously, and she turned to face him, her expression grim. Hiccup knew that look. He’d rarely seen it in the past few years, but it was familiar all the same.  
“Astrid, what’s happened?” He grasped her wrists. 

“Hiccup. Snotlout returned from his month long patrol, and…it wasn’t good.” Hiccup took her hands, his mind racing. What could have happened?  
“I sent him out to the edge. What happened? Is it the Defenders of the Wing, the Wing Maidens?” She shook her head, her hair falling into her eyes.  
“No, they’re fine. Or so I think. Hiccup, he’s the only one that returned. Hookfang could barely fly, his wings were torn up so badly. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Snotlout so…so speechless.” Hiccup gasped, releasing her hands. Snotlout was a formidable warrior, when he wasn’t boasting about his supposed potential. His riders were all capable, strategic, and comfortable astride their dragons. What could have done this? Who could have done this?

“When did this happen?” Hiccup was amazed she had been so composed when she’d walked in. Then again, she’s Astrid.  
“About an hour ago. We had to get Hookfang emergency medical treatment and Snotlout needed to calm down. I-.”   
“Why wasn’t I told immedieatly?” Irritation tore through him as he motioned to Toothless. Astrid narrowed her eyes.  
“I’m sorry, I was more focused with keeping the only rider left alive from throwing himself off the nearest cliff. They’re dead, Hiccup, and Snotlout saw it all.” Hiccup shook his head, the anger fading and turning into embarrassment.  
“I’m sorry. Just take me to to him.” She nodded, brushing her fingers against his wrist as she passed on her way to Stormfly.  
“They’re gone. All of them. Torn to shreds. I couldn’t stop it. Odin, I couldn’t stop it!” Hiccup had never seen Snotlout like this; distraught, in agony over what had happened. He was being tended to by Gothe, who, despite her advanced age, still had a knack with bandages and potions.  
“Hookfang! How is he?!” He managed, staring at his Chief.   
“He’s fine, Snotlout…He’ll live. Gobber is tending to him. A few stitches in his wings and he’ll be good as new.” Astrid replied. Snotlout nodded, looking down. Hiccup looked down at his friend, feeling a lump rise in his throat. How could he question him now?

“Snotlout, I need to know what happened. Who did this to you and the rest of the team?” Snotlout took a breath, before replying in a somewhat monotone, empty voice.

“I’ve no honest idea. We…noticed something on one of the barrier islands; footprints in the sand, dragon tracks that shouldn’t be there. We thought hunters at first.”  
“And?”  
“We followed the prints into the forest.” Snotlouts grew quieter his eyes pointed to the floor. “Dumbest decision in my life. Should have just left; it was nothing.” He took another shaky breath.   
“Knut went first. I heard him scream, saw the blood. His dragon tried to save him but couldn’t make it in time. I heard Geir go next; we were all separate in the forest; I told them all to split up…Stupid, ridiculous…”  
“I tried to get to him but Hielm went next. Someone shouted; it sounded like “Dragon Riders!” But…” He buried his face in his hands.  
“Hookfang and I took to the skies and that’s when they struck. They were riding Razorwhips and Nadders, and the leader…” He suddenly looked up, clenching his teeth in a scowl.  
“I’ll never forget him. Dressed in black dragon-leather…he carried something in his hands. It was so small, and slaughtered us over it.”  
“Snotlout…what was it?” Astrid’s voice was pleading.  
“Odin only knows! It was small. Could be held in a fist.” He shoved his in Hiccups face, who stepped back in alarm.  
“I wasn’t really paying attention, seeing as I was nearly TORN APART. Have you ever had three razorwhips actively trying to slice to pieces?” They both shook their heads.  
“I hated leaving my men behind…The minute Hookfang can fly I’m heading back.” He looked absoulute.  
“No you’re not!” Astrid cried, looking aghast.  
“Astrid, I’m not leaving them behind! They deserve to be buried on Berk, not left to rot on some nameless island!” He yelled. Gothe looked on in her silence, wide eyed. Astrid opened her mouth to retort, but Hiccup held up a hand.

“That’s enough. Astrid, Snotlouts right. They deserve to be buried here. Snotlout…when you’re ready…” He paused, looking at his long-time friend with concern.  
“I need to know everything about these Sky-Bandits.”

 

Snotlout ended up telling him then and there everything he remembered; the way they moved, the lethal way their dragons struck. He told him how Garvin; the Dragon of Knut, had taken a spineshot to the head and plummeted.  
“He was dead before he hit the ground.” Knut had succumbed shortly after, unseen dragons in the underbrush tearing him to pieces.  
“I didn’t see it…the forest was too thick.”

They were dressed in all black, as he had said, but in odd leather; not cloth like the Defenders of the Wing wore.

“These aren’t normal dragons. They aren’t forced, either, like the Hunters had. They seemed to…enjoy hurting and killing people.” As he said this, Fishlegs entered the hut. He looked out of breath, his round cheeks rosy from the cold. Meatlugs protuberant eyes peered through the window.

“That’s nonsense. Dragons don’t like to-.”  
“I swear to Odin I will rip your skull off if you call me a liar, Fishface.” Snotlout growled.  
“I. Know. What I saw.” Fishlegs gulped.

“No ones doubting you, Snotlout.” Hiccup was shocked. Simply astounded. Dragons were dangerous, yes. Deadly, yes. But to enjoy killing? For sport, not for food or defense. It was…terrifying. These sky-bandits, as Hiccup at come to call them, had trained them to be monsters. He studied the map in front of him, Astrid just behind. She hadn’t let him out of her sight, and to her credit, Hiccup couldn’t blame her. He’d been so reclusive of late; if he had just gotten out of the house, shown his face to his people, he could have been there when Snotlout had arrived, acted quicker…

“This Island.” Snotlout pointed. It was near the borders of their maps, nearly off the parchment. Hiccup stared.  
“We’ve never scouted that area. The only reason this is on our maps is because of the Dragon-Eye.”  
“We’d never had a reason to go out that far.” Snotlout agreed.  
“I trusted Knut. He wouldn’t mislead me, or our team. When he said he felt something was up, I went along with it.” He shook his head.

“It isn’t your fault. How could you have known? You were only doing your job!” Hiccup swore, rolling the map up. What were they going to do? What was so important it was worth slaughtering people for, who hadn’t even provoked you? 

“It’ll take several days to get to the island.” Astrid noted as they walked down the steps from Gothe’s hut. The villagers seemed restless, unnerved. It was extremely rare that anyone got hurt in Berk. Now four lay dead on an unknown island.  
“Several days, we’ll need food, supplies…weapons.” She glanced at him, eyes narrowing in annoyance.  
“Are you even listening to me?”  
“Of course I am.” He took her hand.  
“Just…wrapped up in whats happened. It’s hard to believe, dragons killing for sport.” Astrid nodded.  
“It seems unreal, not to mention they had riders.”  
“The amount of…torture they had to go through to become like that.” Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut. He felt a comforting hand on his cheek, and opened them.  
“But we’ll rescue them. We’ll put a stop to this.” His stomach turned over.  
“I don’t think we can, Astrid. I think at this point…they’re too far gone.”


	3. Implications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are the implications of life without the relic? Toireanne faces the sickening reality as she and her husband figure out what they must do.

The rain had stopped, finally. Water dripped from stone eves, running into puddles that shimmered in the early morning light. Toireanne and Fergus made the rounds of their village, watching for anything out of the ordinary.

“We should check on the hatchery.” Fergus suggested, stroking his thick black beard. Toireanne nodded silently. They’d seen enough; many households had fallen ill with a mysterious illness. Fever, cough, odd pustules on the skin. There was nothing they could do with the sick.  
“Ferg, you check on the children. Make sure they’re alright.”

Despite looking just around twenty-five, Toireanne and Fergus were parents of five children, all adults with children of their own. Fergus nodded, his beard twitching in a smile.  
“Roy! Let us visit Aleya! Up now, lad!” Roy hummed a long note before lifting off, his black form in sharp contrast to the violet morning sky. She watched him go, the feeling of unease in her stomach growing stronger.

 

“I dunnae what to do, Cadarn.” She whispered. Her dragon nudged her palm. Sighing, she looked at him.  
“We’ll do as he says. Check on your hatchlings. You wannae see your children, don’t’cha?” He wagged his tail excitedly, taking off over the hill. She ran to keep up with him, her feet flying over the bare, damp grass, feeling the squish of the mud between her toes. Despite the worries she held, this feeling always made her feel alive.

The Dragon nest was situated in the face of a cliff; to get there you had to climb down a narrow set of crumbling stone stairs next to a dizzying drop. The height never bothered Toi; she flew down the stairs as Cadarn simply jumped and turned, graceful, in midair, shooting down the entrance. It was narrow; perfect for the Nightfury size, but widened into a massive cavern with enclaves all around the walls. Brooding mothers looked over her, and males slept next to them. They all bowed their heads as Cadarn passed, and he and Toi made their way to the southernmost enclave, set deep into the cliffside, illuminated by bright torchlight. 

 

“Gaia?” A knot formed in the pit of her stomach. Cadarn’s mate, Gaia, was a strong, capable dragon. She had laid many clutches and raised many whelplings, and she was always alert, watchful, and even joyful when Cadarn or Toi entered the nest. Presently she lay quite still, her head down, tail barely moving around her empty nest.

Empty.

“Gaia! The eggs!” Cadarn nudged his mate, who looked up at him sad, somber eyes. He sniffed around for the eggs, and Toi entered the chamber, brushing curls from her face, biting her lip, looking around. Nightfury eggs were a brilliant midnight-blue. Their shells were strong, though thin enough that you could feel the heartbeat of the whelp within. Gaia had had three eggs, all healthy the last time Toi had checked on her; they were due to hatch any day now. Cadarn paced back and forth outside the nesting chamber when Toi had entered, growling and hissing under his breath, clearly anxious about his young.  
Toi lifted Gaia to her feet, and noticed, underneath the dragon mother, sharp, dark shards. Egg shells. Had Gaia crushed them? No…she couldn’t have. She examined the nest, and noticed dried, clear fluid on the nest material, and realized, with a sickening jolt, that the eggs had died, rotted away, and Gaia had simply cleaned the nest and sat down to mourn.  
Toi wrapped her arms around Gaia, hugging her tightly.  
“I’m so sorry, my love. What could’ve ‘appened?” She eyed Cadarn, who had quit his pacing and simply stared, deadpan, at the nest.

“It’s the damn relic. That’s whats causing this.” The dragons were always so strong, so healthy, as were their young. Whelps never rotted from within the shell. Toi bit back tears. It was one thing for people hundreds of years old to die. It was another for one never to be born. What could the solution be? To her knowledge, their relic was the only relic; her father had never told her of others existing.

She pressed her cheek against Gaia’s scaly hide, listening to the soft, gentle hums of the dragons around, willing an answer, a plan of action, to come to her head. It was all so complicated. They would live without the relic, but not as they had been for generations. They would get sick, they would die early, and the dragons…they would suffer the most. Footsteps echoed through the cavern, and she popped her head up from Gaia’s scaly hide.

“Mother?” Her heart leapt at the sound of her first born child’s voice, and only daughters, voice.  
“Aleya! Thank the Gods you’re alright.” She rushed over to her, embracing her tightly. Aleya looked very much like her father; tall, dark haired with wild eyes. She was covered from head to toe in freckles, a trait she shared with her dragon partner, Barnaed, who poked his head around her, his eyes wide with shock at the scene before him. 

“What…what happened, mum? Gaia, her eggs…” She looked at the empty nest in alarm.  
“Did Fergus’s tell you whats happened?”  
“He told me of the relic, that it’s stopped workin’.” Aleya knelt next to Gaia, who lifted her up to her lap.  
“Aye. It’s going to be a tragedy if we can’t find another.” Her daughter looked at her, eyes wide with apprehension.  
“Mother, do you really think there is another?” Toi shook her head.  
“I have ta, don’t I? I have ta try, my love.” Aleya nodded, stroking the dragon matron’s head.  
“I’ll go through the library…I’m certain I read of the relic somewhere in one of the old tomes…maybe it’ll say something about others.”  
“It’s a big world…They’re can’t be only one.”

Later that night, Toi sat at dinner, Cadarn’s head in her lap, pushing food around her plate with a fork. Fergus’s poured himself a pint, sitting down across from her.  
“Toi, my love…have you given any thought to just…accepting life without the relic?” She looked up, incredulous.  
“No. Why would I? It spells the doom of us all.”  
“Not all of us…just those beyond normal age.”  
“That is half the village, Ferg.” He nodded, eyes somber, staring at the amber liquid in his mug.  
“I know what would happen. But if we can’t find a replacement…or do we even want a replacement? You remember the stories, don’t you?”

She did. She remembered why the relic was locked away under so many layers of stone, why the mead hall was long abandoned, a place of danger and horror. People had gone mad. They slaughtered one another, dragons ripping apart dragons, until finally someone locked it away, buried it…

“The risks are high, yes, but the stakes are too. Our people need us to find a replacement, Ferg. We have too, for the sake of all of us.” Fergus sighed, ruffling his great black beard.   
“Well, I knew it was a fools errand to change your mind.” He looked at her for a moment, stroking his beard.  
“If Aleyla finds something, I’m going with you. Understand?” Toi chuckled into her plate.   
“Of course. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

Aleyla, meanwhile, poured over ancient’s tomes in her families library, her hair done up in a messy bun and eyes bloodshot in the dim candlelight. This library had stood for over five hundred years; and in that time, thousands of books had accumulated. Many were her own families testaments, journals, novels, but plenty still were foreign. Some of her favorites were Arabian texts that spoke of the stars and their impact on draconic life.

Currently, a massive grimoire lay in front of her, its text smudged with age, pages yellowing and curling. It was the only book she could find that had any mention of the relic her mother needed, and even still, its information lay buried among thousands of passages of needless information. Finally, hours into her search, she found a passage that quirked her interest.

“Ye old artifact of legend. Let it be known, this power, this wealth of knowledge, must be kept safe, hidden, from and unpure gaze. I have been told of four artifacts of similar value dot this world. I gather this information from traders, merchents, mercenaries home from long bouts at sea; their testimony is to be treated lightly.

One in the High North of the English Island, where the Celts roam. One in the muddy channels of the Nile River. One in the far north, snowy reaches of the Nordic archipelago. One in-.”  
She quit reading when she noticed the line about the Nordic Archipelago. That was close! Well, still several days flight, but it was closer than the Nile, that was for sure. Besides; she doubted the Egyptians would take kindly to someone stealing their relic. She skimmed the passage again, seeing if there were any clues to its location, but that was it. After that small paragraph, the author went on to complain about the lack of hygiene in England.

“Och, of course, they never bathe. Disgusting pigs.” Aleya muttered, shutting the book. She rubbed her eyes, glancing up. At her movement, Bernead’s head popped up, ears high and alert.  
“I may have found something Bern! We gotta tell mother, straight away!” She grabbed the book, rushing through the library and out the door, Bernaed on her heels. As soon as they left the building, she leapt on top of her dragon, who took the skies.

There was no better feeling than this. That moment of elation, as you soar up, over the ground, the wind rushing into your hair and pushing against your skin, is one you never forget. Bernaed climbed high, high over the village, racing by stone houses and smoking chimney’s. The ocean stretched out to the left of her, a glittering grey sheet speckled with white. Even this high, the crashing of the waves could be heard against the wind.

They flew towards the house of her birth, the Great Hall of Leaders, where her parents lived, and where she would live as well upon their death. Hopefully, that would be far in the future. Aleyla couldn’t help but fill the knot of worry tighten in her stomach. She may have a family of her own, but she wasn’t ready for them to go yet. Her grandmother’s death had been enough.

They landed, light as a cat, outside the Hall. The round windows held the soft glow of candle light, and she opened the door without knocking, rushing inside, book clutched under her arm and Bern at her heels.

“Mother! Father! I found something!”   
“Really?!” Her mothers excitement was tangible. They rushed over from the sitting room where they had been talking, their dragons looking around from their curled sleeping positions.

 

Aleyla opened the book, found the page, and gave it to her mother, who looked at it feverishly.  
“Second paragraph down. Now, its not much, but-.”   
“It’s something. The one to the north, the Viking Archipelago. We have to find it.” She looked around at her husband, her eyes pleading.  
“What if it’s in use?” Her father questioned.  
“What if it isn’t?” Silence. Aleyla bounced on the balls of her feet, taking the book from her mother.  
“It’s a start. I haven’t found any information apart from that.” Toireanne looked at her daughter. Her eyes soft and warm, the eyes of a mother, and embraced her.  
“You’ve done more than necessary. Take care of the village while we’re gone.” Aleyla’s eyes widened in alarm.  
“Wait, you’re leaving? Right now?”  
“In the morning. We’ll need to find a ship that can carry our supplies, but is light enough for the dragons to carry in the air.” Her father mentioned, holding out a hand for Roy nuzzle against.  
“You, my daughter dear, get some rest.”   
“I’m not resting! I’ll help you. I know of a ship…” She smiled sheepishly.  
“We’ll see if he’ll part with it for the time being…”

It took them the rest of the night to gather supplies, flying around town, delivering news (Not explaining in detail what they were leaving for, just that they were leaving.) and that Aleya would be leading in their stead. The ship they procured from the town shipwrights son, Jon, who was none to happy they were borrowing his prize.  
“I’ve been workin’ on that for o’er a decade. Don’t let any harm come to her, she’s a beaut!” He crossed his arms they loaded the ship with supplies.  
“Jon, I promise you, we’ll look after her. She’s a marvelous feat of engineering, you should be proud!” Toireanne soothed. Jon scowl faded somewhat.  
“Well, ta be fair, me pa helped a bit too.”

“Light enough for dragons to carry or pull through the water, but sturdy enough for them to land on. With a cabin to take shelter in if bad weather crops up. Simply ingenious, m’boy.” Fergus turned around, a broad grin on his face at the sound of his best friend’s voice.  
“Ah, Earl, my brother! Good to see you’re feeling better.” The shipwright nodded.  
“Never felt better. Was strange, though, coming down with that sickness. Never been sick in me’ life. Felt like I was dying.” Toi glanced at Fergus with a worried look, before continuing up the ramp with supplies.

“When are you leaving?”  
“In an hour or so. Just finishing up the last few things.”  
“Why are you leaving?” The question probed at them both.  
“Well, we decided to open up trade with the Vikings to the North. They have many wares that could aid our village; I felt it prudent.” Toi replied, hopping off the ship, her red curls bouncing.  
“We’ve never traded with any village before, let alone so far away.” Jon spoke again, his brows knitted in question.  
“Things change, Jon.” She smiled for a second, before dropping it. Looking over to her husband, she saw him stroking the head of Roy, who was amusing Cadarn with the tip of his tail.

“You ready to depart, my love?” He asked, glancing over his shoulder.  
“As ready as I’ll ever be.”


	4. Newcomers Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup finds some unlikely allies and friends as they journey to collect the remains of their lost friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a newer chapter, it has come to my attention I accidentally skipped one. So I'm editing the story to be in line proper.

“Hiccup, what are planning to do? Let Snotlout lead this entire thing?” Astrid flew beside him on Stormfly, speaking in hushed tones.  
“Astrid, he lost his entire crew. I think he’s allowed to lead at this moment in time. Besides, he knows these waters better than we do, at this point.” She shook her head.  
“I don’t know, Hiccup. Have you seen him? He’s not exactly in the right state of mind. Not that I blame him…” She sighed.

They were high in the skies above the open ocean, flying steadily towards the island where Snotlouts entire team of men had been torn apart. Snotlout had, more than one, snapped at innocent onlookers, and bullied others from speaking their minds where the mission was concerned. Hiccup understood his friends pain, but if it continued he’d have to order him to step down.

Something he didn’t want to do.

The twins gained speed, soaring besides Toothless, who let his tongue loll out of his mouth as a greeting. Barf and Belch twisted their heads together, mimicking his gesture.  
“Hey Hiccup!” They spoke together, their voices merging as one in the gale.  
“Yes?”  
“When are you gonna tell us whats going on? All we heard was-.” Ruff started.  
“That Snotlout got his men killed and we’re going after them!” Tuff ended, looking devilish.

“I’m sorry you two, we’ve just been in a rush to get going on this. When we land to rest the dragons I’ll tell you everything.” He smiled slightly, looking at the twins, who had nodded.  
“I appreciate you dropping everything at such short notice.” He flew ahead.  
“Yeah, sure! Anything for you, Chief Hiccup!” Tuff saluted, before looking at his sister, grimacing.  
“How are we gonna tell him we blew up the island?”  
“We’re not.” Ruff grinned, surging ahead.

Toothless soared ahead, catching up to Snotlout and Hookfang, who both seemed charged by a mission of justice and revenge.  
“So uh, Snotlout. Whats the plan?”  
“Land at the island, track down those murderers, and slaughter them like the cowards they are!” Hiccup and Toothless both blinked.  
“Right. I was hoping for a bit more practical approach-.”  
“That IS practical, Hiccup. What do you expect me to do, sit back and relax?”  
“No, Snotlout. Not at all. Why do you think you’re leading this mission?” Snotlout was taken momentarily aback.  
“We just can’t focus it all on revenge. First a plan, first we gather their bodies, than we talk about revenge. All right?” Toothless cooed to Hookfang softly.  
“You’re right, as usual, Hiccup.” Snotlout scowled.  
“I’ll come up with something.”

“Course you will. You’re a Jorgenson!” 

The group of old friends landed on a small island, half way between Berk and their destination, where Hiccup caught everyone up on the situation. The twins, surprisingly, took it quite seriously.  
“Hey, we take offense to that.” Tuff pouted.  
“We have the capability of taking things seriously.”  
“Yeah, remember when Astrid got sick with the Scourge of the Odin?” Ruff added.  
“Yeah, I remember you two eating grass and remarking on how great the Buffalords crap smelled.” Snotlout scowled.  
“Can we get a move on?”  
Hiccup frowned.  
“We have to rest our dragons, Snotlout.” Looking around, he could tell they were tired. Stormfly stretched her legs one after another, and Barf and Belch sagged with exhaustion. Hookfang seemed unaffected, staring southwest. Toothless nudged his palm.  
“Just a short break, and we’ll get going.”  
“Hey, Snotman. Why don’t you tell us more of what we’re up against.” Tuffnut walked over, looking up at his old friend. For once, Snotlout smiled.

Fishlegs approached Hiccup, looking worried.  
“I’m wondering if the dragons will be up for a battle. I mean, after such a long flight…” he trailed off. Meatlug wasn’t used to flying such long distances anymore. None of them were; besides Hookfang. Hiccup had to agree.  
“I doubt that the Sky-Bandits are there anymore. Why hang around? If they are, we’ll deal with it when the time comes.” Fishlegs nodded.  
“I hadn’t realized how out of shape Meatlug was.” His dragon growled dejectedly.  
“Oh, I don’t mean it in a bad way, girl! Just, we don’t fly from island to island anymore! Not your fault.” He scratched the side of her cheek lovingly. 

“Yeah, you’re probabaly right, Hiccup. I’m just a bit nervous…” Hiccup stared at his best friend, thinking.  
“Fishlegs, how long as it been since you’ve seen Heather?” Fishlegs frowned.  
“Too long, I’m afraid. She’s been busy on her Island.” He looked up.  
“Should we have reached out to them? I’m sure they’d be a huge help. Her and Dagur are as fierce as they come.”  
“If this gets worse, then yes. I don’t want to involve other tribes in this if possible. This could be a war.” Hiccup grimaced. The exact thing Berk didn’t need. He’d led his people into prosperity, forging peace with long forgotten tribes, finding allies, and opening trade to a plethora of different peoples. He didn’t want something that would sever that.

This new enemy…they were like nothing he’d ever seen. Drago…he had a method to his madness. He was ruthless, terrible, but he was still a person. It was obvious he was controlling dragons and they hated every second under his rule. These guys? They were…evil, and so were their dragons.

“Hiccup! Let’s go!” Snotlout broke him out of his reverie. He started, looking up, then down at Toothless, who shook his head playfully.  
“Alright gang. Mount up. Lead on, Snotlout!” They all took the air as one, and in that short, small moment, Hiccup felt like he was back in time, just a kid, going on missions of exploration with his friends.

It was short lived.

They flew for many more miles. The sun creeped over head, and by the time it kissed the horizon, they’d arrived. Snotlout hovered a few miles away, staring at the unassuming little island with hard eyes.  
“Here it is.”  
“Doesn’t look like much.” Tuffnut commented, shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun.  
“Yeah well, that’s what we thought. C’mon.” Snotlout made to fly off, but Astrid stopped him, flying in front of him.  
“Wait. We should scout. We have no idea what we’re flying into.” Snotlout grumbled but agreed, and they split up, flying in opposite directions around the island.

It was heavily forested with pine. Towards the center was a large, oddly shaped hill. Hiccup dug his spyglass from his saddlebag, wanting a better view. It was almost like a man-made structure; jutting up from the ground like a roof, cutting off in a steep point. However, it was covered in grass and trees, and only one with a good eye could ever make it out. Something was off.

Despite that one detail, it appeared to be deserted. Nothing lived on the island apart from plant life. Not even a herd of boars or yaks grazed on the hillsides.

“It’s eerie.” Fishlegs groaned, knotting his hands together as they met back up.  
“Not one sign of animal life.”  
“Anyone else see anything?” Hiccup asked. They all shook their heads.  
“Well, lets set down and start…do what we have to do.” The words tasted bitter. 

They landed, following Snotlout to a sandy beach, sloping down to the ocean. Beach lilies swayed in the breeze, their sweet scent beguiling to the senses. Snotlout hopped off Hookfang, and pointed.  
“This is where we saw the tracks.” They were long gone, washed away by the tide, but a light indent in the muddy area where beach met land remained.  
“We followed it into the forest. C’mon.” They followed, every one of them on edge. The sun crept lower under the horizon.

“Right about here is when I heard Knut scream…” Snotlout closed his eyes, took a breath, and dived into the undergrowth. They heard his breath catch, and a cry of dismay. 

Vikings were used to violence, it was a part of their heritage, but such violence was usually sanctioned. There were codes of honor to be followed. This…this was just pure evil. Knut lay in several pieces, flies peppering his body. Snotlout swatted them away, cursing as he did so, gathering up his friend.  
“Who would do this? It’s…” Astrid was lost for words. Her hand shook as she picked up an arm that lay from a tree branch.  
“Brutal.” Even the Twins lacked mirth.

“Fan out, gang. We have to find the rest of them. If you find anyone else…Place them in the chests we brought.” Hiccup swallowed, the lump in his throat palpable.  
“If you run into trouble, distress signal.” They all nodded and disappeared into the undergrowth. Astrid, however, remained behind.

“Did you see the center of the island?” She asked, hauling the chest from Stormfly’s back.  
“I did. Strange, isn’t it.”  
“I have a feeling this island isn’t just an Island…I think Snotlout and his team stumbled onto something…huge.” Hiccup stroked his chin, leading the way through the forest, making his way towards the center.  
“He wasn’t the first. Whatever was kept here, it drove everything away.” He unsheathed Inferno as the last of their daylight slipped away.  
“Lets work fast. I don’t fancy staying on this island all night.”

 

It took them around 3 hours to find everyone. Some were intact, others were strewn around like Knut. Every body was placed with care inside the chests, sealed, and secured on a dragon. It was a grisly job, but they deserved it.

“Hiccup, I know this is strange, coming from me, but I’m getting really bad vibes from this place.” Tuffnut remarked, shivering slightly.  
“Tell me about it, Bro...”  
“Don’t worry, we’re not staying the night.” Something in the side of his vision caught his eye. He cocked his head, turning to look, but nothing was there. Thoroughly spooked, he gazed at the stars ahead, scanning the sky for any sign of intruders.

“Theres a sea stack big enough for us all to camp out on for the night. Let’s move.” They did so, flying the few miles to the sea stack jutting from the ocean surface, lighting a fire on the few pieces of tinder they’d picked up from the island.

“Hey Hiccup, did you see that cave?” Hiccup looked up. Fishlegs had spoken, his large frame huddled close to Meatlug, whose wide eyes showed no vestiges of tiredness.  
“A cave? No. Was it at the center of the island?”  
“Yes. It was…” Fishlegs shivered.  
“I know I’m not the bravest among us but it was…creepy.”  
“Fishlegs, we just picked up the body parts of our friends. Everything about this is creepy.” Astrid grimaced.  
“I know! It’s just…”  
“I hate to agree with Fishface but he’s right. The cave is weird. Like, no light penetrates the entrance. It’s just black.” Snotlout held his hands before the fire, glancing constantly towards the huddle of chests that held their dead tribemates.  
“Something evil’s in there. Or was.”  
“You said that the leader held something in their hand.” Hiccup leaned back, resting his hands on the cool rock. Snotlout nodded.  
“I can guarantee you that’s what was in there. I don’t want to find out what it was.” Fishlegs made a noise.  
“What?!”  
“It’s just…this is pretty important. We can’t just let something that dangerous be free. Who knows where these…” He glanced at Hiccup, who was deep in thought, eyes pointed to the night sky.  
“Sky-Bandits are now.”

“Do you think this thing…whatever it is, like…warped their minds and turned them into killing machines?” Tuffnut wondered aloud. They all looked at him, skeptical.  
“I mean.”  
“Hey, we all know dragons aren’t normally vicious.” Ruff defended her brother.  
“So obviously something was happening.”  
“You may be right. Whatever we’re dealing with, it’s like nothing we’ve seen before.” Hiccup shook his head.  
“Let’s get some sleep. We fly back to Berk in the morning.” He laid down on the hard rock, head cushioned by Toothless’s tail, and Astrid beside him.

It was the sound of wingbeats that awoke him. He sat upright, staring around. The moon illuminated everything around him, showing nothing but empty ocean. He strained his ears, listening for anything.  
Had he imagined it? Dreamed it? He shooked himself, meaning to lay down again, before he heard it, accompanied by a shout.

No way he had imagined it. Toothless had awoken as well, his ears pricked, staring at Hiccup for instructions.  
“Cmon Bud. Let’s investigate.” None of the others had woken up at the noise, and he saw no reason to awaken them…yet. He leaped off the rock, letting Toothless lead the way. They flew several miles east of the sea stack, until Toothless stopped dead in midair, growling.  
“What is it?” He stroked his dragons head, looking around, before he saw it. A boat, like nothing he had ever seen before, bobbing up and down in the water. Surrounding it, blasting orbs of purple energy…were two Nightfury’s.

Hiccup knew he must still be asleep. No way he was really seeing this. He watched them twirl, blasting at what appeared to be Scauldrons attacking the ship. In the ship itself, two people appeared to be trying to fend off the dragons, who sprayed water, narrowly missing one of them. Hiccup fumbled for his spyglass, pressing it to his eye.

They were Nightfury’s. Massive ones, accompanied by a man and a woman. The woman was unforgettable, her head of fiery red hair bouncing as she moved, climbing up the mast and jumping onto one of the dragons.  
“You see it too, right Bud? I’m not…imagining it?” Toothless nodded, and took off, racing towards the ship. Hiccup held on, wondering what he was flying into.

“Get back, ya filthy sea beasts. Back!” The man was brandishing a spear at one of the Scauldrons, who wound up, preparing a burst of water, before Toothless grabbed him.  
“Eh? Roy?” He looked up.  
“Who the bloody hell are you?” He had only noticed Toothless and his tail.  
“What the blazes is wrong with your tail?! Set me down.”

“I don’t know who you guys are, or why you have Nightfury’s, but this isn’t helping things.” Hiccup set the man down, hovering above the ship. The woman pulled up beside him.  
“Who the hell are ya?” She was beautiful up close, face covered in freckles. Hiccup swallowed.  
“I’ll tell you later. Now, we have to get these Scauldrons away from your ship.”

“That’s what ye call em? Sea devils is a better term. Cadarn, fire!”  
“No!” Hiccup flew in front of the dragons mouth. The nightfury growled at Toothless, who returned the gesture.  
“Tidal class dragons like these don’t respond well to aggression. Just…let me handle this.” He turned around, spinning into the air, letting out a blast that hit the water besides the Scaludrons. They looked up. Seeing Toothless, their Alpha, they bowed their heads. Toothless hovered close to the water.

“See? They don’t mean any harm…this is their territory.”  
“Yah. We don’t mean any harm either. Just trying to make landfall, and they attacked us.”  
“Well, dragons can’t read minds. Off you two go. They’re just passing through.” Toothless swayed his tail back and forth, and the Scauldrons dived, swimming off. Hiccup looked up. The two foreigners had landed on the deck of their ship, looking at him with some form of awe.  
“Introductions I think are in order.” The woman said. She leaned against her dragon, who continued to look at Toothless with disdain.  
“Toireanne of Scotland.”  
“Fergus, her husband.” The man said, reaching out a hand. Hiccup took it. It easily encompassed his own.  
“Are you one of the Vikings that live here?” Toireanne commented, looking him up and down.  
“I always figured you’d be…bigger.” Hiccup surprised a scowl.  
“Hiccup Haddock. Chief of the Hooligan tribe of Berk.” He watched them exchange glances.

“How did you drive off the sea-beasts?” She asked. She looked genuinely curious, and somewhat amazed.  
“And how do you have a Nightfury?” her husband added. His dragon seemed much less insulted by Toothless’s prescense, looking completely at ease.  
“Toothless.” He patted his dragons head.  
“Is their alpha. They respect his commands. Besides that, Scauldrons are pretty timid once you challenge their power structure.” They looked utterly confused at his explaination.  
“And I could ask you the same question. I thought Toothless was the only one.” He remembered they said they were from Scotland. He meant to ask them about that, but was spoken over.  
“Nah, he isn’t. Whats with the name? These dragons have plenty of teeth. Dontcha, Cadarn.” Cadarn bared his, and Toothless did the same. The other sat back on his haunches, causing Fergus to roll off.  
“Damnit Roy. Show some respect.” His rider grumbled, dusting himself off. Hiccup couldn’t help but chuckle. This was incredible!  
“Nightfury’s aren’t native here. We have hundreds of em on our coast in Scotland. Quite incredible you have one.” He smiled, so genuinely that Hiccup finally felt at ease.

“I named him Toothless because…well, when I first found him, he had his retracted.” He scratched Toothless’s chin.  
“Well, the ships wrecked.” Toireanne had turned to her husband, who glanced over the vessel. Hiccup did the same, noticing for the first time that the tall masts had snapped in two from the Scauldrons blows.  
“Do you know of any islands near here, boy?” Hiccup tried not to scowl at the title. He may be chief, but these people obviously didn’t know Viking customs.  
“None with ports. But my friends and I can tow your ship back to Berk. It’s a day’s flight from here.” He eyed them. “If of course, that’s ok with you.” Fergus grinned at his wife.

“He’s obviously not lying. His dragon loves him.” Toireanne looked more skeptical.  
“Alright. I guess we have no other choice.”


	5. Unlikely Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meets the Scots. And the Scots meet the gang. Awe is held all around.

When Hiccup arrived back at the sea stack, he found a crisis awaiting him. Everyone looked up, their faces first filled with fear, then anger. Astrid looked especially livid.  
“Where have you been? You can’t just FLY off like that! Especially when we’re bringing back chests full of -.” She began, but Hiccup cut her off.  
“I know, I know…it was stupid. But I met some people who need our help. You won’t believe it until you see it.”  
“Hiccup, what do you mean?” Fishlegs flew beside him. They had all hastily secured the chests to their dragons again and taken off, following him closely.  
“I mean, this couple has…well, just you wait.” All worry had fled Hiccups mind. He was ecstatic. Normal questions like “Why were these people here?” and “What about the bodies of our friends in these chests?” had left him. Just as they entered sight distance, he pointed.  
“There. They were attacked by Scauldrons, and could use our help.”  
“Whose “They?”.” Snotlout scowled.  
“Hiccup we can’t just trust them.”  
“I know that, Snotlout. Don’t worry. I’ve spoken to them…besides, they have Nightfury’s.” He mumbled the last bit. Snotlout prodded him verbally.  
“What was that last bit?”  
“You’ll see. C’mon.” He took off, the others struggling to catch up with him. Finally, as they drew closer, he heard Fishlegs exclaim.

“By Thor! They have Nightfury’s! Hiccup!”   
“I know, Fishlegs!”  
“I thought Toothless was the only one!” Astrid’s sour attitude towards him have left as well, a broad grin on her face as they pulled up next to the ship.

“These are ye’ friends?” Toireanne looked at each of their dragons in turn.  
“Yes. Toireanne and Fergus, meet Snotlout, the twins, Ruff and Tuff, Fishlegs, and my wife, Astrid.” Astrid let out a small wave, though her face was stern. Toireanne crossed her arms, but Fergus extended his.  
“What brilliant dragons! I haven’t seen some of these before. This two-headed one is spectacular!” He pointed to Barf and Belch, who looked at each other in surprise. The twins did the same.  
“Barf and Belch? Really?” Ruff laughed.  
“That’s their name?” Fergus’s face fell for a moment, before he let out a bark of a laugh.  
“Aye, that’s a good name. What is the dragon called?”  
“What? This here dragon is the magnificent Hideous Zippleback, master of destruction” Tuffnut smiled devilishly. “Don’t you agree, Ruff?”  
“You said it, bro! Should we show these fine gents what this awesome creature can do?” Tuff grinned, and they flew off, forming a circle of gas, which Tuff lit on fire with a spark from Belch’s mouth. Fergus shouted with glee.  
“That’s incredible! Toi, don’t you think?” Even Toireanne had managed a smile.  
“That really is somethin’! We don’t have these dragons in Scotland.” She pointed at Snotlout. “Nor these.”  
“You don’t have Monstrous Nightmares?” Snotlout stroked Hookfangs head.  
“You’re really missing out. Hookfang, Flame up!” Hookfang burst into flame, causing Toireanne to stumble backwards in alarm. Fergus caught her, letting out another bark of laughter.

“Aye, aye. How incredible! We have Gronkcles, and Nadders.” He pointed to Meatlug and Stormfly in turn.  
“But only in the summer months. They must migrate.”  
“Wait, Hiccup! Now we know where they go!” Fishlegs yelped in glee.  
“We could never follow them, but they must migrate to Scotland!”  
“That’s right, Fishlegs!” Grins plastered each of their faces. For the time being, their grisly cargo was forgotten.

 

They all managed to land on the ship, which somehow bore all their weight. Shedding their burdens, Hiccup explained the plan, and they began to mount up, when Toireanne stopped them, gesturing to the chests.  
“What’s in the chests?” Hiccups face fell.  
“I…haven’t told you why were so far from home.”  
“It’s probably better to tell them when were in the air, Hiccup. We have a lot to coordinate.” Astrid advised, hooking a makeshift harness to Stormfly.  
“She’s right. We’ll tell you soon enough.” Toireanne narrowed her eyes but nodded.

They had taken a chain the Scots had kept on their ship, wrapped it around the bow and stern, and with the other ends, attached them to their dragons. Hookfang held the bow, while Stormfly and Toothless held the stern. The others circled them.

“So, can I ask…” Fishlegs began, hovering near Toireanne, his eyes shining.  
“How DO you have Nightfury’s?” She laughed, all suspicion seemingly gone.  
“They are native to our shores. Cadarn has been my partner since I was a wee one.”  
“Our village, our people, we share a special connection to these dragons.” Fergus stroked Roy’s scaly head.  
“Not unlike Hiccup’s connection with Toothless.” Astrid added.

“If I may, why does Toothless lack a tail fin?” Toireanne asked, falling back. Though they had relaxed some, Cadarn and Toothless were still at odds with one another. This worried Hiccup, and he kept a stern hand on Toothless’s saddle, just in case.  
“That’s erm, a long story.”  
“Like the chests?”  
“Well, I did promise I’d tell you about those.” He took a breath, before explaining what was inside them, and why they were so far from home. To his surprise, the Scots looked at each other in alarm, before flying close together, muttering to one another. Hiccup knitted his brows, glancing at Astrid, who shrugged.

“Uh, something wrong?” Astrid asked, her expression quizzical.  
“Well, apart from the grim news ye’ve just told us, no.” They broke apart, and began asking questions about their dragons.

“You ride like an expert Scotsman, ye’ do.” Fergus remarked, flying close to Snotlout.  
“Are Vikings naturally friends with the dragons, as we are?” Snotlout barked a laugh.  
“Ahaha, no. We were at war with them only like what, eight years ago?” The foreigners blinked.  
“War is a stretch…” Hiccup added, but Snotlout spoke over him.  
“No! Hiccup don’t sugar-coat it. I mean, sure, the Red Death was controlling them, but-.”  
“Red Death?” Fergus questioned. “Sounds incredible.”  
“Big, nasty dragon! Six eyes, row upon row of razor sharp teeth!” Tuffnut gesticulated wildly, nearly falling off his dragon.

“Hiccup and Toothless took him down.” Astrid added. “Shot him in the mouth.”  
“Annnnd that’s where he lost his leg.” Snotlout yelled from the front. 

Hiccup smiled sheepishly at the Scottish pair, neither of whom were paying him any attention. The story seemed to have ran right through them. Fergus was speaking to the twins, and Toireanne seemed to be deep in thought, her gaze stony and forward. He took this opportunity to study her. What was she doing here? He had this feeling, this gut feeling, that they didn’t merely get lost. Scotland, from what maps he had seen, was way beyond their borders, hundreds of miles away. It stood to good reason they were here for a specific purpose. The question burned on his tongue, but he swallowed it; he’d ask them when the time was right.

He wanted them to feel welcome, relaxed, and overall, he didn’t feel they meant any harm. They flew for many miles, and they decided to make camp for the night at Dragons Edge.

“Sure been awhile since we’ve been here, hasn’t it, Meatlug!” Fishlegs cheered as they approached, hugging his dragon. The Edge had been a hub of trade activity since Hiccup took over the role of chief. The Auxiliary team staked out here, monitoring the waters to and from Berk. They flew over the base once, and a few riders flew up to meet them.  
“Hiccup! Good to see your still-wait, is that a Nightfury? Another Nightfury?” Gustav, now appointed Captain of the Edge, dropped his jaw in shock.  
“Yes, Gustav. I’ll explain everything when we land. We just got to get this ship into port safely.” Gustav saluted, gestured to the A-team, whose mouths were dropped in a similar fashion.

 

With the ship moored in the harbor, they landed in front of the stables.  
“It feels weird to be back…” Astrid breathed, hugging Stormfly.  
“This is quite a base, Hiccup.” Toireanne spoke finally. She’d been eyeing their work with her ship, along with their actions towards the dragons.  
“Well, we put a lot of work into it. It’s named Dragons Edge. More of a watch point now, with the Hunters and Drago gone.” Fergus gave him a pointed look, meaning to ask a question, but was cut off by the twins.  
“Alright, who in Thors name painted our hut pink?” Ruffnut fumed.  
“Right? Pink? That was so last season.”  
“Ruff, it’s not your hut anymore. They can paint it however they want.” Hiccup smiled sheepishly at his guests.

“Let’s get you set up in the clubhouse. Follow me.”

 

“You mentioned something about hunters?” Fergus easily outpaced him, his massive bulk casting a dark shadow where Hiccup walked. He couldn’t help be reminded of his father. Swallowing the bittersweet feelings, he nodded.  
“Yeah. Dragon hunters. Slaughtered dragons for profit. Nasty bunch.”  
“We were at odds with them for years.” Astrid added.  
“Drago was the worst, though. He had managed to enslave a Bewildabeast.” He was met with blank stares.  
“The King of All Dragons.” At that, their eyes widened. Toireanne looked at her husband in shock.  
“Iâ’r Brenin?” She muttered. “We thought them only a myth.”  
“They’re definitely real.”  
“You must tell us more, m’boy!” Fergus clapped him on the back, nearly sending him flying. Behind him, Toothless nudged Cadarn out of the way, falling into step next to his rider.

“Definitely a story to be told in detail over dinner.” They passed the threshold into the clubhouse, which was occupied by half a dozen riders, breaking from patrol duty. They all rose in respect for their chief, before their mouths fell open at the sight of the two extra nightfury’s.  
“Chief…” The newest recruit, Laren, pointed at the Scots in some alarm, a question obviously forming on his lips.  
“It’s alright, Laren. These are Fergus and Toireanne…they’re here as my guests. We’re making our way to Berk, but we needed to rest for the night.  
“But…the Nightfury’s…I thought Toothless was the only one.”  
“Why does everyone think that, then?” Toireanne scoffed, petting Cadarns head.  
“Obviously the dragons came from somewhere.”  
“You ain’t from the Archipeligo.” Another rider, one that Hiccup didn’t immediately recognize, chimed in.  
“Course we aren’t. Bit o’ a shock, seeing red hair here, innit?”   
“We’re from Scotland, m’boy. Here to do a bit of trade. You’re chief has been quite hospitable.” Hiccup chuckled inwardly. It was going to be a long night, explaining everything multiple times, even longer on Berk. He sat down around the firepit.

“Well…how about that story, then?”


	6. A Lively Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scots get to know their Viking allies, and Astrid has some misgivings.

Fergus was amazed at how advanced the Vikings were; he didn’t what exactly he’d expected, but it wasn’t this. They were truly in sync with dragon kind. While his people specialized in one species of dragon, the Vikings knew and trained all. He crossed over to the wall of the clubhouse, which was decorated with hundreds of tiny paintings of dragons. He recognized the Nightfury, the Nadder, and the Gronckle, all in the spikey, uneven lines of the Vikings style, but the rest were mysterious.

Despite being in the area for a very important, specific reason, Fergus couldn’t help but want to get to know these people. This was stark contrast to his wife, who seemed to want to leave as soon as possible in search of the relic. He turned from the wall, eyeing her. She stood rather awkwardly in the center of the room, near the firepit, while Hiccup and a few of the other “riders” (as this called themselves) spoke about them and their presence. 

“It’ll be alright. Think of how they can help us.” Toi didn’t look so certain.  
“We’re just wasting time. I should have never agreed.” Fergus shook his head.  
“Toi, they would never have left us alone. They truly are amazed at our dragons. Think what we can learn from them!” She bit her lip, and Fergus embraced her.  
“Just…give them a chance. I’ve a good feelin’ about them.” She chuckled, turned away.  
“Your right as usual Ferg.”

Dinner was a lively affair. Everyone on the Island crowded into the small clubhouse, listening to Fergus tell tales of gallantry while Toireanne ate in silence. Hiccup clued them both in on the goings on of their culture, on the war with Drago Bludvist and his Beweildabeast. (As the Nords called it.) Fergus in turn explained what Nightfury’s did for them.

“They live amongst the cliffs our village resides on. We befriended them long, long ago! Most of our residents befriend a dragon to be their partner, though not all.”  
“What about Roy, and Cadarn?” Hiccup asked. Toothless sat next to him on his haunches, looking at Cadarn with steely gaze.  
“Cadarn is the new alpha of his pack. Recently inherited it from his father.”  
“Could that be why he and Toothless seem to be at odds with eachother?” Fishlegs mentioned, glancing from one to the other. Cadarn had his nose in the air, ignoring Toothless completely. Toireanne spoke up.  
“I think its more than that. Cadarn has always been quite a friendly dragon. If you will, Cadarn.” Her dragon backed up a few paces, allowing her to scoot back from the table.  
“I’ve been curious about something since I saw Toothless. May I see his right back leg?” She asked, crossing over to where Hiccup sat. He raised a brow.  
“Uh…sure? Why?”  
“Want to sate my curiosity.” Toothless looked at her in confusion for a moment, before turning around. She examined the leg closely, before exclaiming and pointing.  
“Ah. I was right. Toothless is Cadarn’s brother.” She pointed to a mark the side of a fist on Toothless’s back thigh. It blended in among the scales, but, upon closer inspection, it did look identicle to the one Cadarn bore. Fergus let out a laugh.  
“Ah! Cadarn, ya hear that? Long lost brother.” The two dragons looked at each other in shock. Hiccup seemed to be struck dumb.  
“How…?”  
“This birth mark is only found on a specific family of Nightfury’s. Cadarn’s. His father, his grandfather, and his brothers all share the mark. Come see for yourself.” Cadarn had walked over, looking at Toothless with sudden interest. Hiccup examined both marks, along with Fishlegs and Astrid, before they all looked at eachother in shock.

“So this means…”  
“Toothless was part of our pack at one point.” Toireanne was smiling broadly, running a hand up Toothless’s face. He purred into her hand.  
“He must have gotten lost…did you, bud?” Hiccup scratched his cheeks. Toothless looked at the two others.  
“A few decades ago, there was a terrible storm while the Nightfury’s were out hunting.” Toireanne began, stroking her dragon.  
“I remember several getting lost; and we never found several. Bodies washed up on the beach…it was a sad time for us all. Cadarn was just a whelp at the time. Perhaps Toothless was among the number that got lost.”  
“He’s the only one that made it to the archipelago.” Astrid noted.  
“There aren’t any others here.”  
“Or the only one that survived.” Hiccup added.

“Either way…this is…by Thor…”

Snotlout didn’t seem impressed.  
“What about Roy? Is he related to Toothless too?”  
“Nope! Roy is his own man!” Fergus patted his dragon, who was curled up and sleeping soundly.  
“Quite a bit older than Cadarn, too. Saved me when I bit off more than I could chew fighting wolves. We’ve been inseparable.” He neglected to mention his exact age when that happened; he’d been five, and that was over a century ago. He and his wife had agreed that the exact details of what the relic could do, or even of the relic itself, should be kept between them.  
“I like him. Reminds me of Hooky.” Snotlout reached over to pet Roy, who opened one lazy eye and swatted his hand away.  
“Hey!”  
“Be careful now. He don’t take well ta strangers!” Fergus laughed. Toireanne seemed to have warmed up a bit, and was speaking animatedly to Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Astrid.

“Snotlout. Can ye’ tell me more about the men you were rechieving? Why were they so far from your island?” Fergus asked. Snotlouts faced fell. He glanced at Fergus before looking away.  
“They were my men. My team. I’m the leader of the riders…” He took a breath, before diving in the story.   
“I dunno why I’m even telling you this but…I dunno maybe you guys can help us kill these Sky-Bandits…”   
“Forcing dragons to kill? Violently? Wouldn’t dream of it.” Snotlout nodded. Hookfang was snoozing in the doorway, his massive, armored frame laying flat. He patted his snout, before answering.  
“These dragons werne’t forced. They enjoyed it. They enjoyed slaughtering my men like yaks. It was…” He swallowed.

“We’re here for trade, my boy, but we’ll lend what aid we can.” Fergus turned away. The sun had set outside, leaving the horizon tinged with gold and the sky an inky black. Fires from braziers and torches dotted the surrounding landscape. Tomorrow, they’d be back up in the sky, on their way to Berk. If it looked anything like the edge, Fergus would be impressed.

It wasn’t as grand as their stone houses built into the earth, or the long row houses and meadery halls cut into mountainsides, but the huts and brilliant carvings had an exotic feel he liked. He leaned back into Roy, who curled his tail around him.  
“Think we’ll have to tell them the truth sometime, boy?” He scratched Roy’s ears affectionately. He snorted in reply.  
“Aye. Maybe.”

 

Fergus woke after what felt like only a few hours of sleep, to the feeling of a finger prodding him in the chest.  
“Fergus…Ferg!” His eyes snapped open. A cascade of curly red hair fell into his face, and he smiled.  
“Toi? The sun isn’t even up yet.”  
“I know that! I wanna get moving early.”  
“Did you tell that to our friends?” She prodded him again.  
“C’mon! I must speak with ye.” Grumbling, he patted Roy on the nose, who opened one eye, watching as they departed.

The chill of early morning nipped as his face as he stood with his wife overlooking the ocean. Waves rushed past; their caps tipped with white as they crashed into the cliff face. They reminded him so much of home, a home he was so far away from. He pushed down the intruding thoughts of homesickness; they’d do him no good.

“Fergus, I wanted to say…”  
“You want to keep the reason we’re here quiet.” She glanced at him for a moment, before nodding.  
“Aye. They can’t know, Ferg. Can’t take the risk.”  
“Did it occur to you that the very people who slaughtered their riders may have stolen the relic? That behavior seems mighty familiar.” He saw her repress a shudder.  
“Aye. That it did. But think about it Ferg. The power it possesses. Long life, a life empty of sickness. It’s too powerful an object for just anyone to know about.”  
“I agree with ye, Toi. I do. But these lads and lasses, they’re smart. They’ll see through it. We’re a couple o’ Scots traveling in lands we’ve never traveled before. They will see through it.” She nodded.  
“When the time comes, Ferg…we’ll tell em. But we gotta trust em first.” He took her hand and squeezed.

They stood still for awhile, just watching the sun rise, listening to the stirs of those around them and the call of dragons, until they heard the now familiar gait of a man with a metal leg.  
“You two are up already?”  
“Aye. We’re ready to go.” Fergus crouched low as Roy walked out. Cadarn joined him, and behind him, a thoroughly perturbed looking Toothless.

“We’re right behind you. Your ships getting loaded as we speak with fresh supplies.” Toi raised a brow.  
“That’s mighty kind of you. We had all the supplies we needed.” Hiccup smiled.  
“I know. Just figured I’d offer.”  
“We accept it, graciously.” Hiccup stood silent for a moment, and Toothless, brushed up against his hand.  
“While that’s getting ready, want to see a tour of the Island? Shouldn’t’ take long on the back of a Nightfury.” Fergus grinned at the boy, who obviously wanted to see the two dragons in action. Cadarn leapt over to Toi, who mounted him, smiling herself.  
“What of you’re wife, Astrid?” Hiccup grinned.  
“I’m sure she’d love to join, but she’s overseeing the ship. I wouldn’t trust anyone else with a boat that advanced.” Toi smiled wider.

“Alright then, lets see if ye’ can keep up with an expert.”  
“Oh, you’ve seen nothing yet.”

They launched into the air, all three of them flying parallel, until they veered off upside down, leveling out next to one another.  
“Toothless flies remarkably well missing a tail fin!” Toi yelled over the rushing wind. Toothless bared his teeth, glancing over at Cadarn, who eyed him. The two of them seemed to size one another up, before both picked up speed.  
“Toothless, no!” Hiccup warned, but Toothless had other things in mind. He dove. Cadarn followed. Roy simply soared high above, watching the two dragons contest. Fergus wished, more than anything, he could fly among them, swirl, dive, and shoot far away objects, but Roy, being a much, much older dragon than Cadarn, simply lost interest in that sort of thing long ago.

Toothless dived, nearly hitting the rock below, all the while Hiccup yelled at him to behave.  
“Toothless! What are you doing?” He ducked as he veered right, flattening out against Cadarn, who growled.  
“He’s competing with Cadarn.” Toireanne was breathless with excitement. Fergus watched, grinning, circling above them.  
“Toothless!” Fergus watched as Hiccup tried in vain to get his dragon under control.  
“Give up, Hiccup! Nightfury’s are fiercely competitive! Especially with their siblings!” Fergus whistled from above.  
Cadarn suddenly slashed out, and Toothless curved backward, avoiding his claws. He flew in a loop, head butting Cadarn in the stomach, and knocking Toireanne out of her saddle.  
“Toothless!” Hiccup gasped, but Fergus was already to her, catching her by the arms and pulling her on Roy, who huffed at Cadarn, his nostrils flaring. Cadarn hovered beside them, glaring at Toothless and completely ignoring Roy.

“This is getting out of hand. I didn’t think they’d have this much trouble with one another.” Hiccup stroked his dragons ears.  
“I’ve fallen out of that saddle hundreds of times. Don’t worry about it! Just a bit o’ fun!”

“I guess I’m not used to how they behave in a pack…” Hiccup murmured. “Or with one of their own family.”  
“Well, that’s common place in our village! Always fighting, playing, in our skies. Though, his lack of a tail leaves him vulnerable.” Fergus added.  
“I just have to be on him.” Toi had resettled on the back of Cadarn, and with some admonishments from their riders, the two contesting dragons managed to behave themselves while they flew across the Island, towards the looming volcano ahead of them. It belched white smoke, and Fergus felt the beginnings of unease settle in his stomach. Volcanos were not commonplace in Scotland. In fact, this was the first time he’d ever seen one in person.

“He’s fine as if anyone can control the fin; its connected to the saddle.”  
“How did ye’ manage to invent that?” Toi asked, flying closer. Toothless and Cadarn looked at each other, but didn’t act. Hiccup smiled. They landed on a flat chunk of rock overlooking the caldera of the Volcano.  
“I was a blacksmiths assistant. He and I made all sorts of stuff, along with the usual weapons, cutlery, pots and pans. I guess the training came in handy.” Toothless smacked his gums in rebuttle.  
“Right, bud. Otherwise you’d still be stuck in that valley.”

“Bit o’ a tangent, but I must ask.” Fergus peered over the lip of the rock into the oozing cavern below. A jet of fire shot up, stopping only feet short of his nose.  
“Why ya settle on an island with an active volcano?” Hiccup grimaced.  
“It wasn’t active when we made the base. It was awoken by the attacks of a Shellfire dragon.” He glanced at them. They both looked at him quizzically.  
“Gigantic tidal class dragon. Fire range of over a mile. I suppose you don’t see them often in Scotland.”   
“True, but why was it attacking? If it’s a water dragon, as you say…” Toi joined them at the lip.  
“Our enemy at the time, Viggo Grimborn, strapped a ship to its back, weaponizing it.” Fergus let out a curse.  
“It was a mess. Turned out his brother had stolen it, using it against us and our allies, and the only way we could stop was to trust him…”  
“And ye’ did? I’d rather die me’self.”  
“I wasn’t about to let this entire island fall, plus, he’d go after my village if we didn’t stop him here.” Toireanne nodded grimly.  
“What did the two of ya’ do?”  
“He woke up a submaripper. You, uh, familiar with those?”   
“if it’s what I’m thinking of, ye.” Toi pushed her red hair back over her shoulders; it blended so well with the lava below.  
“Big dragon, makes whirlpools?” Fergus finished for her.

“That’s the one.”  
“Why would it stop it?”  
“Natural enemy, according to Viggo.” Hiccup shrugged.  
“It worked, that’s all that matters.” He glanced at the sky. The sun was fully risen now, peeking over the horizon.  
“We should probably head back. Long day ahead of us.

Fergus eyed Toi; she seemed a lot more content after their talk. Perhaps she realized these people could be of use. Whatever the outcome, Fergus felt these Vikings needed to be on their side, not against them.

 

Chapter 6

The sun rose steadily over the treetops of Dragons Edge, and Astrid felt a pang for her old home. It had been some of the best years of her life. Even with the constant living in fear of attack, the freedom and being on her own among her best (although annoying at times) friends was something she missed badly. 

She’d slept poorly the previous night; nerves. She rarely got them, but something told her in her gut these people were not what they seemed. Hiccup seemed to trust them, that was true, but then again, Hiccup was a trusting person. It was up to Astrid to swoop him and carry him to safety if his trust was misplaced.

Toireanne had been looking at her all through dinner, as well. Pointed looks. Astrid didn’t like it; what was her business with her? Her husband, Fergus, was much easier to understand. What did know was both were lovers of dragons, and their bond with their own gave her some substance to stand on in regard to the pair.

Stormfly padded onto the stables deck, letting out a soft caw.  
“Did I wake you, girl?” She hugged her dragon, who cooed in reply.  
“Couldn’t sleep either? Do you get a feeling about them, like I do?” Stormfly cocked her head.

“I guess we’ll find out. Long journey today. We’re going home.” She felt a jolt in her stomach as she remembered just why they were out in the first place. She didn’t look forward to the ceremonies, the mourning families, or the pyres. She mounted her dragon, and together they took off down to the docks, to prep the ship for the long journey ahead.

When she landed, she was immediately met with the unpleasant sight of the chests of her fellow warriors, tied down to the deck of the ship. Again, her stomach turned, but she tossed it aside, sweeping the deck, checking the ropes and ties, and observing the damage done by the scauldrons in the attack.

It was strange that there wasn’t more damage. Just the center mast had snapped; though a scauldrons blast could splinter wood easily. The ship was feather light; roomy, and long. Much longer than any Viking longship she had encountered or had built. She was just affixing the harnesses to the bow and stern properly when someone spoke behind her, startling her.

“Didn’t expect you to be up so early.”  
“Tuffnut!”  
“What, did I startle you? Sorry, I’ve been practicing my sneaking. I guess I’m getting good to sneak up on you.” She turned around, her arms filled with chains.  
“What are you doing here, Tuff?”  
“What, a guy can’t be curious? Ruffnut is sleeping, Thor, I swear her snores could make the volcano erupt.” He walked over to the ship, patting its side.  
“This, is a marvelous ship.”  
“Noticed that, did you?”  
“I did! Did you notice how we could all fit on it without tipping it?” He eyed her for a second.  
“Is it just me or do you also get the feeling those guys aren’t…well…” He thought for a moment, before grinning.  
“You get me!” She smiled, chuckling.  
“Yeah, I get you, Tuff. Theres something off about them.”  
“Yeah, who doesn’t know what a Hideous Zippleback is!” She mentally slapped a hand to her forehand.  
“Not to mention, this ship, the supplies…mostly food, with very little to trade. Why go on a trading mission with nothing to trade?” Tuffnut raised a finger, mouth opened to speak, before suddenly thinking better of it.

“Come on, help me load these barrels.”

She looked up when she heard the Nightfury cry. To her surprise, when she saw Hiccup flying with Toireanne and Fergus, her stomach did a jealous flip-flop. Jealous? Since when was she jealous? She watched as Toothless dived, followed by Cadarn. The two were in some sort of dominance contest, that much was clear.

“Jealous much, Astrid?”  
“Snotlout!” She stamped her foot, turning towards the stout Viking, who grinned.  
“Not a good look on you.”  
“Probabaly because it’s not jealousy, its annoyance that you aren’t helping.” She tossed a crate at him, which he caught, looking somewhat stunned.  
“I just got here. Besides, why are we doing this?” He gestured around him with his free hand.  
“We have loads of people who would do anything for us. Make them do it.”

“That’s not who we are, Snotlout.” Though she had to agree with him on one point; the many people stationed at Dragons Edge would be very pleased to help them, but she wanted to keep her mind occupied. Kept her focused, her thoughts trained from wandering. She glanced up, noticing Stormfly, who looked up at Toothless and his new friends with a somber expression on her azure face.

“Don’t worry girl.” She stroked her dragon’s cheek.  
“They won’t be here forever.” 

 

They were ready just as the sun began its ascent. Hiccup and his newfound friends landed in front of the ship, eyeing their handiwork.  
“Ye’ve been busy. I like the work ye’ve done.” Fergus ran a weathered hand along the wooden surface.  
“Well, we should be going if we want to make it to Berk in time.” Astrid didn’t want to mince words. Hiccup looked at her, but she avoided her gaze, mounting Stormfly. Her dragon hauled up the heavy chain, along with Barf and Belch and Hookfang, who hauled it to sea. The rest followed, taking wing around them. 

Astrid fell into a determined silence, ignoring the others, who chatted animatedly. Her conversation with Tuffnut had enlightened her; she wasn’t the only one who felt something was off. So involved with her thoughts she was, she didn’t notice the Nightfury flying to her left.

“So, how long’s it been?” The heavily accented voice startled her, and she looked around, instincitvley drawing her axe.  
“Oh…its you.” Toireanne looked at her with wide eyes.  
“I didn’t mean to startle ye.”  
“It’s nothing. We’re all on edge these days.” She glanced at the red head.  
“What do you mean, how longs it been? How long as what been?” Toireanne raised a brow.  
“You mean, you don’t know? Blimey.” Astrid felt her frustration grew.  
“Don’t know what? Can you just tell me?”  
“Astrid, you’re pregnant. I would know, I’ve had five children.” Astrid took in the words, disbelieving.  
“Pregnant? Me?” She snorted.  
“How?” She felt the weight of them wash over her, and icy shock filling her veins. Stormfly noticed the change, looking up.  
“I think you know how it happens.” Toireanne whispered. Astrid looked around wildly. Everyone else was involved in their own conversations. Hiccup was, to her intense relief, flying parallel to Roy and Fergus, as far from her as he could be.

“I…I can’t be. I mean, its been…”   
“You’ll see soon enough.” Toireanne made to fly off, when Astrid stopped her.  
“Wait!”  
“Eh?”  
“You can’t just fly off. How in Thors name did you know? Do you think you know?” The woman raised a brow again.  
“Like I said. Five children. You tend to know things.” Astrid snorted again.  
“Five children? At your age?” Toireanne didn’t respond, just nodded, her gaze shifted from her face to her dragon.  
“Right…keep this between us, though. Understand me?” She watched as Toireanne scowled at the order.  
“Ye don’t need to be ordering me around. But yes. I won’t tell a soul. Ye should tell your husband though. He deserves to know he’ll be a father.” She flew off before Astrid could stop her again, leaving Astrid to her worried thoughts.

They flew for most of the day, breaking only to rest the dragons and eat lunch. Hiccup sat next to her, surprising her out of her confused thoughts.  
“You alright? I know this…is a lot to take in.” He gestured at the company in front of them. Ruff and Tuff were putting on a show for the Scots, who threw back their heads and laughed.

“I’m fine…you know that.”  
“I haven’t forgotten, you know.”  
“Forgotten what?”  
“The reason we came all the way out here.” She nodded, suddenly not feeling as hungry.  
“I have this…hunch the two are connected.”  
“Our new friends and our dead ones?” She prodded. Hiccup nodded.  
“I had the same thought. Didn’t want to say so, though.”  
“Why not?” She looked at him with some disdain.  
“Astrid, I-.”  
“You’ve seemed so obsessed, I didn’t want to bother you…” She swallowed again.  
“Sorry, obsessed isn’t the right word.”  
“Yes it is. You know better than anyone how I can get. I just wanted to make sure you knew.” He gazed at her, studying her face. Astrid colored and looked away. How could she tell him? With everything going on…she couldn’t. Besides, she didn’t know herself if she was pregnant. She couldn’t just go on the word of some arrogant stranger.  
“You alright? You’ve been so quiet. Even Snotlout doesn’t seem to be bothering you.” She let out a laugh.  
“Snotlout ceased to bother me years ago. I’m fine, Hiccup, really.”  
“Well, come with me then. I think you’d enjoy getting to know them.” He leaned in close. “And maybe we could figure something out.”

As they sat down next to them, Toireanne gave Astrid a pointed look; her thin face and prominent curls reminded her of the frill on a Slitherwing Dragon. She turned away.   
“So Astrid; Hiccup tells me you’re the General of Berk!” Fergus drank from a flask. Astrid nodded.  
“You could say that.” She explained her position in training new riders, along with shoring up Berks defenses.  
“We’ve been at peace for awhile though.” She and Hiccup exchanged looks; that could be changing soon.

“So you’ve all seen combat?” Toireanne asked.  
“Yup. All of us. You could say we’re naturals.” Tuffnut chimed in, leaning down on Belch’s head.  
“Each dragon has a specific strength and weakness, we’ve learned to adapt.” Fishlegs joined the conversation as well.  
“Meatlug may be slower, but she makes up for it in raw power. Right, my girl?” He scratched her ears.   
“What about…whats your dragons name again?” Fergus asked Snotlout, who’d been dozing against Hookfang.  
“Hookfang. It’s Hookfang. And yeah, Hooky is all power. Fire-breathing war machine. He can take a beating too. Proved that much.” His voice trailed off. Astrid glanced at the chests behind them; they’d have to get back soon.

“Break times over, everyone. Let’s get back in the sky. Daylights burning.” 

They made good time. The mountainous peak of Berk arose in front of them, and just as the sun made its descent in the sky, Berk came into full view.

“Hiccup.” Snotlout, being the foremost rider, saw things before the rest.  
“Snotlout?”  
“You know our pals from the Defender of the Wing?”  
“Yes…?  
“We’re they supposed to come visit, or did they just gatecrash our funeral?”

“What…” Hiccup dug his spyglass from his saddlebag, pressing it to his eye. Astrid squinted. There it was, the Defenders of the Wing crest, emblazoned across a sail. Their ship was docked in port. Strange. They’d been in regular contact, but there was no talk of a meeting or a gathering. Something was wrong.

“They couldn’t reach us by Terror Mail…maybe they came this way instead.”  
“Quite a long trip…something must be terribly wrong.” Fishlegs darted between the flying dragons, getting a better view. Astrid looked behind her; their newfound friends were flying parallel, eyeing the group with wariness.

“Defenders of the Wing?” Fergus shot forward, leveling out beside her. Astrid nodded.  
“Allies we made in the fight against the hunters. Age old tribe that protects and defends dragons. If something happened to them, its our duty to protect them.”  
“Don’t they fly as well?” Toireanne spoke from behind her. She shook her head.  
“No. It’s against their ways.” The couple exchanged glances, but Astrid could care less. All she cared about was getting back home, and finding out what exactly had happened while she’d been gone.


	7. Through the Gates of Valhala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A funeral is held, and Queen Mala recounts her set of events that provokes a plan to be formed.

Toi hadn’t realized how much she admired the riders. The more she learned about them, the more she respected their tenacity, hardiness, and combat prowess. Her people had never had to fight much; they were sequestered from much of their island by mountainous passes, and those that did try to take them over usually met their end in a dragons maw.

“Should we fly ahead?” She asked of Hiccup.  
“The three of us. Ta’ see whats happenin’?”  
“No. We go as a group. My people, they don’t know you. It’s going to be a shock.” She looked at Fergus, nonplussed, but nodded in compliance.

 

They flew down, towards the docks, setting the ship into the water, before unhitching the dragons and flying towards the Great Hall. Several people pointed and stared at the two new riders, their Nightfury’s just as awe inspiring as Toothless had been. Astrid noted many of them looked worried, even scared, and leaned over to tell Hiccup. His brow furrowed, leaning tighter over Toothless.

“I saw that too. Let’s hurry.”

“Ah, Hiccup. Been waitin’ for you to return. I suppose you…found what you were looking for?” Gobber greeted them, hobbling out of the Great Hall. Behind was Valka, her thin face and calm demeanor calming Astrid’s already tested nerves. Both of them noticed the strangers.

 

“Yes…The Twins are gathering the chests now.” Hiccup’s voice lowered some.  
“And whats with the Defenders of the Wing ship?” Snotlout chimed in, elbowing his way into the throng.

“Bad news, I’m afraid.” Valka chimed in.  
“How bad?”  
“Quite. The Defenders of the Wing have been attacked. Several were slain, including Throk.” Astrids stomach turned over. Throk, who had worked so tirelessly to protect them all, not mention his loyalty to his queen. She noticed Fergus and Toireanne glance at each other, confused. 

“What, how?” Hiccup cried. “Was it the same attackers as before?”  
“I imagine so, they-.” She was interrupted by a cool voice, one that shook slightly with suppressed sorrow.  
“They rode razorwhips, Hiccup Haddock. They slaughtered my people, without care or mercy.” Queen Mala stepped into the light. She was always the very picture of calm, always level headed, no matter the situation. This time, however, she was barely holding it together. Her hands were balled into fists at her sides, and her normally regal livery was tattered and torn, mud spattering the delicate golden lining. Her hair, usually blonde like fresh wheat, held chunks of dried blood. Whether it was her own or someone elses, Astrid had no clue.

“I sailed here as fast as I could.”  
“Why didn’t you sail to the edge?”  
“The edge lacked the resources we needed, and, you are no longer leader there. We need you, above all.” For the first time, Mala took in the rest of the company.

“I see you’re all together again. That is most fortunate.” Her eyes slid over Toireanne and Fergus, and finally, their two dragons.  
“By the Ancients! Two Nightfury’s!”  
“Mala, we’ve a lot to tell you. We know who attacked your village, and we can help. But first, we need to get settled and attend to some much-needed business. You should rest.” Hiccup eyed her. Mala shook her head.

“I appreciate your concern, but I will not rest until I am certain everything is taken care of.” She patted her blood-stained hair sub-consciously.  
“I will however, clean up.”  
Queen Mala walked away, and Toi once again looked at her husband. The riders had their heads together. She noticed Valka staring, and at her shoulder, a wide, craggy looking Viking, with knotted moustache and beard. She opened her mouth the speak, but Hiccup cut across her.

“Mother…with all that’s happened, I forgot to tell you.” He managed a smile.  
“Gobber, Mom, meet Toireanne and Fergus. Leaders of a Scottish Village, and care-takers of Night Fury’s.”  
“Care-takers of Nightfury’s? Ya telling me…there are more? Apart from these two glorious beasts?” “Gobber” hobbled his way towards Cadarn, who pulled away from his touch. Toi soothed her dragon with a pat of her slender hand, and he allowed Gobber to pet him. Hiccup seemed on edge. Valka, his mother apparently, took the reins, allowing her son to find his bearings.

“Greetings, new friends. Let us get you situated. I apologize for the circumstances coinciding with your arrival.”  
“Not at all. Your son has been quite the help to us the past few days! Saved us from some sea beasts!” Fergus patted Roy, and they walked as a trio towards a large structure off the Great Hall.

“Sea Beasts?” Valka turned to them, wide eyed.  
“He called em…Cauldrons? Scauldrons?”  
“Ah. Scauldrons, yes. They can be quite territorial.” She lead them to the entrance.  
“This is our guest house. We keep traders and emissaries from other lands within, and I hope you’ll find it to your liking.” She peered at them.

“Now, before we get interrupted again…tell me, what brings you to our waters? And how do you have Night Fury’s? Until now, I believed Toothless to be alone!” Toi filled her in, glossing over the real reasons for their journey, but stressing they wanted to help with their bandit problem.

“When Chief Hiccup came to our aid, he had with him chests filled with the bodies of tribesman. We’d be honored to help ya with your quest fer revenge.”  
“It’s not revenge we are worried about. Merely, these acts of sudden and extreme violence are…very rare.”  
“I never thought I’d hear the words ‘Viking’, ‘Violence’, and ‘rare’ in the same sentence.” Toi remarked, though she wasn’t smiling. Valka managed a wry smile.  
“Yes well. Violence itself is never rare. But to such an extreme; dismemberment, beheadings…we generally kill and move on.” She peered at them. The guest house was rather dark, and she crossed over to a large lantern hanging from a chain in the center of the room. 

“These have been some of the best times for Berk. The very thought of something like this occurring is frightening, not to mention unnerving.” Despite her words, she smiled.  
“Enough of this! We appreciate your offer of aid. It will not go unnoticed.” She ushered them out. A large thump from outside greeted them as they walked out, and a massive dragon, with a large frill around its eyes, greeted them.  
“Cloudjumper! Interested in our new allies, are you?” The dragon let out a low humming note, bowing his head towards Cadarn, who cocked his head in curiosity.  
“Cloudjumper is a Stormcutter, and my long time partner.” She reached a hand out to him, gently nudging his nose.  
“He’s quite extraordinary!” Fergus gazed in awe at the dragon. Roy sniffed at Cloudjumpers feet, who stepped back, perturbed.  
“He’s magnificent. Fiercely intelligent and loyal.” Again, that piercing gaze. Toireanne felt like she was being studied. This was a woman who rivaled herself in experience and intuition. She’d have to be careful.

Wings from above. Astrid sat astride Stormfly, who let out a greeting squawk at Cloudjumper, who once again let out his low hum.  
“Hiccup and I have settled the bodies on their pyres. The entire village is gathered.” She glanced at Toi and Fergus. She inclined her head respectfully. Despite her former misgivings on the Vikings, she felt Fergus had been right. 

“We will wait here, if you’d like.” Astrid opened her mouth, perhaps to agree, but Valka cut across her.  
“No, you are welcome at our ceremony. Our culture is one to be shared, not cloistered.” She beckoned them forward, and hopping on their dragons, they jumped into the air.

 

Toi was reminded of the recent funerals back home. The somber darkness of the ceremony, the way everyone walked with a heaviness to their step. The difference was, in her village, death was a rare occurrence. So rare, in fact, it was often seen as a time for celebration instead of mourning. Recent events had changed that attitude. So many deaths, back to back, started turning the normally joyous events into somber rituals.

This was very similar. Four pyres, stacks high with thick wooden logs, laden with spices, wreaths of flowers and thorns, and gifts to the departed. Nestled in the center of each pyre, was an unadorned wooden chest.  
Toi and Fergus held back, watching rather than participating, as everyone paid their respects. Roy and Cadarn sat, still as sentinels, watching the proceedings. Dragons hung from every rooftop, seeming to understand the sorrow present. Toi watched Snotlout step up to a raised dais. On top of it was a table, weighted down with food and ale. He took a breath, closed his eyes, and dove into a speech. It seemed to come straight from the heart.

“I know I talk myself up a lot. Thor, it’s all I do sometimes.” He shrugged, unapologetic. “But when it came to my team, my army, my men? There was no one better. There IS no one better. These were my brothers. We shed blood together, we fought for our home together.” He took another breath.

“Knut, Heilm, Geir… I hope you’re flying high in Valhalla.” He choked back tears, turning away. Hiccup took his place, his face solemn. He raised a hand, palm forward, and those around them raised bows.

“There do I see my father, my mother, and my brothers and my sisters. They bid me take my place among them in the halls of Valhalla... where the brave shall live forever.” They alighted their arrows, sending a volley towards the pyres. They erupted in flame immediately. Toi watched the flames dance, licking the sky. The spices blanketed the clearing in their scent, tantalizing her nostrils, and she found herself overwhelmed with sudden emotion. These funerals would only continue. How many of her people had died in the short time she’d been away? Not to mention, the insanity the relic brings upon its holder, more people would be slaughtered.  
“You alright, love?” Fergus wrapped an arm around her. Toi shook her head.  
“I’m terrified, Ferg.”  
“I understand. We all are. But, we’re on the right path. We will find the relic. We will save our people. Mark my words.” He kissed the top of her curly red hair, and she found herself comforted.

 

Valka watched the proceedings with somber eyes. Stoick hadn’t received a proper funeral. It had been rushed, sloppy. He’d deserved so much more… She forced herself to the present, shifting her eyes from the burning pyres and the hypnotic rise of smoke to the gathered crowd. Over faces, some somber, others scared. Many openly weeping. Her gaze passed over her son, who stood next to his wife, his eyes on the pyres, and finally, landed on the Scottish newcomers. 

Who were they? She had a sneaking suspicion they knew more than they let on. The woman, Toireanne she had called herself, had a way of carrying herself that spoke of more than just strength. She carried herself as if she were a woman of many years, haughty and confident in her abilities. Not one just out of her teens. 

Not to mention, their dragons! Aside the fact they were Nightfurys, they hardly acted like dragons. Fergus’s dragon, in particular, acted like an old warrior, stuck in his ways. Cadarn appeared to be in a constant contest with Toothless; the way they maneuvered, they had to be related. She made a mental note to ask them for more detail.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn’t notice the figure approaching her.  
“Valka.” She started, turning around, hands out stretched to block a would be attacker, but it was only Queen Mala, her eyes looking past her to the funeral beyond.  
“Oh, Queen Mala. I apologize, I was not expecting you to attend the funeral.”  
“It’s quite alright. I did not expect it either. I felt I was drawn here.” Her voice broke off.  
“Valka, did these men die by the same hands who slaughtered my people?” She wavered slightly at the last word. Valka gave her a heavy glance.  
“That is what Hiccup seems to think, yes. He told me he would enlighten me after the proceedings. You are of course, welcome.” Mala nodded her thanks, stiffening as she saw the Scotts.

“I thought Toothless the only one.”  
“We all did. We were wrong.”  
“Not to mention, they ride them. Like a Dragon Rider.”  
“It is all very strange.” Valka turned towards her fellow leader.  
“I do believe, in my heart, they are good people. I think we should give them the benefit of the doubt.”  
“They’ll arrival coincides with the present conflict. I can’t help but raise suspicions.”  
“I do not blame you. We will get to the bottom of this.”

 

After the funeral, Hiccup flew straight the Great Hall. He couldn’t wait on ceremony, not with everything that had happened. The rest of his friends followed, though Toireanne and Fergus remained behind. He figured they needed to rest from their long trip and thought none of it.

His mother and Queen Mala were already in the Great Hall when he arrived, staring into the fire. Both turned at his entrance. 

“Hiccup Haddock, we must speak at once.” Mala stepped forward.  
“I know, Mala. I’m sorry it couldn’t be sooner.” They situated themselves around the great round table. Everyone seemed deadly calm; even the Twins looked rather anxious as they took Mala in. She was fidgety, jumpy, and seemed ready to lash out at any moment. Astrid spoke first.

“When did they strike? Morning? Night?”  
“When we least expected it. During the day.” She launched into a story.  
“It was a day like any other. They descended upon us out of nowhere; hiding themselves in the glare of the sun until it was too late to launch a counter attack.” She closed her eyes, her hand balled into fists.  
“I was grabbed from behind, taken to my chambers. A masked man, he interrogated me. He held something in his hand.” She opened her eyes, along with her fists.  
“It was…like a leaf shaped stone. I didn’t understand the significance. He demanded I tell him where we kept our knowledge. I asked him what for, and he…spat on me.” She snarled in indignation.

“I told him where to find our library, and they dragged me along. It was then Throk…” She let out a strangled sob.  
“He made a lunge for me, and they ran him through…” Her voice died. Ruffnut uncharacteristically, let out a sob, turning away. Hiccup’s hands were also fists, his nails digging white marks into the flesh of his palm.

“Mala, do you know what they were looking for?”  
“No, I do not!” her voice was firm.  
“All I know is he kept shouting about the stone in his hands. It seemed to be important, sacred. I could do NOTHING while my people were slaughtered like cattle in front of me. They ransacked the library, the village, and even toppled the Great Protectors shrine.

“The Great Protector, is he ok?” Fishlegs asked in a quiet voice.  
“As far as I know, they didn’t harm him. The one good thing that came out of this.”  
“Mala, this stone…I know you know nothing of it, but why would they come to your island if you knew nothing?” Astrid asked.  
“I asked myself that question as I sailed here. We are keepers of knowledge along with defenders of dragons. Thousands of artifacts are detailed in our library…or were.”  
“They burned it down.” Silence for a time.

“We’ll dispatch a group to help you immediately. Hiccup turned, gesturing to a guard at the door, who nodded smartly and ran out.  
“In the mean time…we need to track these Sky-Bandits down.”  
“Is that wise?” Valka spoke for the first time. Hiccup stared.  
“We need to find them, mother.”  
“That is abundantly clear, however.” She cleared her throat some.  
“They’ve proven to be vicious, unorthodox. You will have to-.”  
“Fight them like we never have before. Got it!” Snotlout growled.  
“I’m not letting them get away with this. These guys are going down!” He glowered at the table. Dents marked the wood where he had dug in his nails as he listened.

“It’s one thing to come after my men, me. It’s another to go after people who…didn’t even have it coming.” Valka inclined her head, knowing when she’d been beat, and the rest of them put their heads together. Maps were brought out; tightly bound scrolls, and Fishlegs began pouring over dusty volumns. It was all the Scots could do to stay out the way.  
“We need to send Terror Mails to our allies.” Astrid noted, already scribbling on small sheets of parchment.  
“Yes. Atala, Beserkers, Alvin and the Outcasts.” He stroked his chin thoughtfully.  
“We need everyone here to form a plan.”


	8. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toireanne meets the varied Allies of the Berkians, and a huge lead arises concerning her and Fergus's main quest to find the relic.

Toi stared at the map in front of her, her eyebrows raised so far they disappeared into her fly-away hair. Fergus seemed just as confused; hands deep in his pockets, not saying a word at the gathered congregation. Though they were silent, the room was not. Voices shot back and forth, varying in intensity. It was clear to her though, that these were people who had been allies for several years, and knew each other well. Toireanne studied them all, recalling her first thoughts about each.

There was the riders. Though young (in comparison to her.) they were capable. Their bond to their dragons was akin to her people with the Night Furies, and they had gathered quite a bit more dragon knowledge in the last few years then her people had in centuries. 

Valka, Chief Hiccups mother. She was going to be trouble. Toi knew she saw through her; knew it was only a matter of time before she started asking probing questions. The better to leave as quickly as possible. Gobber, the blundering blacksmith, had his own things to say. Though loud and missing limbs, he was quite keen as anyone else to take down this Sky-Bandits, and his dragon, Grump, was a treasure. Toi had examined some of his weapons; they were marvelous in form and function.

Queen Mala, now, she was a special one. Despite being married, her husband was nowhere to be seen, and she held herself more akin to royalty of England than a chief of the Isles. Her head may be held high, but her eyes told Toi she had seen much; too much for someone of her age and stature. 

People arrived quickly after they made their arrival; dragons alighted the skies, flying in with all sorts of people from islands all over. Women, who called themselves Wingmaidens, flew astride Razorwhips, who dipped their heads low as the group walked out to greet them. Toireanne overheard that they raised the dragons from birth, and had only just recently started riding them as adults rather than merely allowing them to cling to their backs as hatchlings. A woman that was ostensibly their leader, strode up, clasping Hiccup’s hand with a face lined with worry.

“Atala. It’s so good to see you.”   
“As to you, Hiccup! When we received your terror mail, we had to come at once. This is most dire news. To hear of Razorwhips being used in such a matter is most frightening.” The woman, who had a smooth head of red hair, trailed her eyes to Toi and Fergus, and after them, their dragons.  
“Hiccup, am I seeing triple? Do those two have…Nightfury’s?” Hiccup managed a small smile.  
“Atala, I have so much to tell you.”

Toi snapped back to the present. The map, so large it had to be stitched together from four different pieces of hide, lay stretched over the table. Markers, which looked to be pieces from some sort of game, lay marking islands the Bandits had already hit, (Intelligence gleaned from various sources across the archipelago.) and different ones marked the ones they may. What the riders and their allies didn’t know, and Toi wasn’t about to tell them, was that these bandits were after the very same relic she and Fergus were. The moment she heard about the violence, the mania, she knew it had to be. It left a sore spot in her belly, one she wasn’t sure how to cure.

“Ms. Toireanne…” Hearing her name, she looked up.  
“If you have input, we’d love to hear it.” It was Valka who spoke. Her face was expressionless, her eyes unreadable. Toi swallowed. She wasn’t used to such formalities, even amongst her village.  
“It’s Toireanne, please. And I’unno. Not familiar with these islands enough to even know where to begin.” Valka studied her closely.  
“But we’ll lend our firepower, and our aid, to wherever you end up going.” Hiccup glanced at her, before looking to Mala, who seemed to be in a daze. Valka seemed to want to chime in, but Hiccup cut across her, his eyes on the map.

“Mala. Berserker Island. Do you know if its safe?” Toi cocked her head in interest, glancing at Fergus, who seemed to be in a bit of doze. Interesting name for an island. She elbowed her husband, who snorted awake. Luckily, no one seemed to notice.  
“Pay attention.”  
“I am, m’love. But, you know me. These old bones need their rest.”  
“I’ll give ye’ some rest if ye’ ruin this for us.”  
“Calm down.” She heard him chuckle.

“As of the moment, yes. Dagur is watching over whats…whats left of my people and Heather is leading in his stead.” She clenched her fists on the table.

“Alright then. Mala, if its alright with you, I’d like to bring your people to Berk, They’d be safer that way. We’ll need Dagur for whats to come.” Her head snapped up, her face a bit brighter.  
“That seems to be in order. Thank you.” Hiccup moved to Atala.

“And Atala, is there anything you recommend?”

“I’d like to come with you.” She sat up straighter, fixing the silver band around her forehead.   
“I need to figure out for myself what is causing these Razorwhips to act this way. They are normally so shy around humans. As for recommendations…I believe I’ve heard of what they may be after.” Toi snapped her head up so fast, she felt a crick in her neck.

“Wait, really?” Snotlout had been quiet; quite remarkable for him.  
“Yes. It’s a fabled artifact, passed down through generations.” She inclined her head to Mala.  
“Notes about it were passed to the Defenders of the Wing hundreds of years ago. The item itself was housed on a remote island, many leagues from our shores. When I received your terror mail, I knew it must be it, and grabbed what information we had.” She rummaged in a pack beside her bag, drawing out ancient, withering scrolls. Once unfurled, they showed the fading drawings of an oakleaf, held in an outstretched hand, with men surrounding it, stretching their hands out to touch it. Around the drawing, Nordic runes that Toi likened to chicken scratch. She knew at once that this was it. This was the exact object they were looking for. She struggled to contain her excitement. Fergus placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly.

“This is the artifact.” Atala pointed. They all leaned in.  
“Doesn’t look like much.” Tuffnut pointed out.  
“Yeah, just looks like a leaf.” Ruffnut added. The Twins looked at one another, but Atala responded before they could speak.

“Looks can be deceiving.” Atala ran her hand down the runes.  
“This text tells us that this object held an infinite amount of power; the ability to heal the sick, wounded, and even extend life.” Toi stiffened some.   
“This doesn’t come without cost…direct contact with this artifact causes violent insanity.” She ran her finger under one rune, tapping it with one finger.  
“Homicidal tendencies and a blood thirst like no other.” She looked up.  
“This is why the Bandits are acting so.”

“What about the dragons?” Toireanne remembered the stories her grandfather had told her; dragons tearing about dragons, bloody claw marks raked across bodies.   
“I suppose it must affect dragons too…I’ll admit, I’ve only just now gone over these scrolls thoroughly. This is…deeply disturbing.”

“It would explain a lot.” Fishlegs chimed in, squeezing his way into the throng. A thick set boy with an untidy mop of dirty blonde hair, he had given Toireanne an impression of intelligence rather than battle hardiness. Behind him, a Gronckle tottled, her mottled brown skin blending in with the Great Hall.  
“Dragons just…wouldn’t do this. Even when forced. Its worse than anything we’ve seen.” He began counting on his fingers.   
“The hunters, the dragon fights, Odin’s Eye, nothing compares.”

“They would if this thing got to them.” Snotlout leaned back in his chair, placing his feet on the table. Hiccup gave him a look, which Snotlout ignored. Toi appreciated his mettle.

 

“But really, come on. We don’t even know if this really exists.” Snotlout scoffed, arms behind his head.

“These dragons could have been raised from birth to be bloodthirsty killers. We’ve seen it before.”  
“We have, but not to this magnitude, Snotlout.” Hiccup glanced at him, then around the table. “Fishlegs is right. Nothing compares.” Snotlout opened his mouth to retort, but was cut across.

“Atala…this is a huge lead. Our thanks.” She inclined her head.  
“No it’s not.” Snotlout slid his legs off the table, front feet of his chair landing with a clang.  
“We don’t even know where to start looking.” Hiccup made to point the figures on the map, but they were interrupted yet again.

“I could be of some help there.” A voice echoed through the hall. Toi looked round. A shadowy figure; rather stocky, but rippling with muscle, strode into view  
“Dagur!” Everyone said at once. Mala brightened, standing up and embracing the man, who hugged her in turn.  
“I thought you were watching my people?”  
“I was. I sent them to Berserker Island.” He clasped her hands as her face screwed up in sudden anger.  
“Mala, I had a hunch and had to follow it. They’re safe with Heather; I personally escorted them there.  
“Is Heather alright?” Fishlegs chimed in, his voice small.   
“As fine as one can be, in these times. It makes me…so angry, I-.” He stopped, looking from Toi, to Fergus, to the two Night furies laying at their feet. Cadarn rolled on his back, opening a lazy eye at Dagur. He raised a brow.

“Am I missing something?” He asked the room at large.  
“Dagur!” Mala turned his head to face her, nails digging into his cheeks. He didn’t wince.  
“You’re hunch?”

“Right, right, yes. When I landed back on the island, I knew there had to be some casualties on their side.” He started to pace, looking at them all, his gaze focused heavily on Toi and Fergus. She blinked.  
“With how viciously we fought back…well, I found one.” He rummaged in a back he’d held slung across his back. “He was the scrawniest thing; covered in red war paint. Though, now that I think about it, that was probably…” He stopped talking, looking around. Astrid covered her face with her palm.  
“No sign of his dragon, but he looked like a pin cushion! So many arrows-Oh. Right. He had this.” He rummaged in a pack he had slung around his waist, pulling a folded sheed of parchment. He handed it to Mala, who gazed at it, eyes flinging across the paper at light speed.  
“Directions. So, theirs more of them.” She turned, her blonde hair catching the firelight. She handed the parchment to Hiccup. Toi looked at it. More Viking chicken scratch! She would have to learn to read it. The letter was signed in blood. 

“And it seems they have business at the Northern Markets…Well, it’s a start.” Hiccup gazed around at them all. Everyones eyes was on him. Even the dragons, who had woken from their naps. Despite the attention, he handled it with the grace of one who had been in charge for years.  
“It’s a lead. We’ll start there.” He made to bark orders, but Mala spoke up.  
“As much as it pains me not join in and avenge my people, I’m afraid I must leave for Berserker Island. I’ve been away from my people far too long.” Dagur nodded, hands on her shoulders. They appeared to be married. Interesting couple, for an interesting island.  
“I’ll be leaving with her.” Hiccup swallowed. He didn’t seem pleased to hear this.

“I understand. Stay safe. If you need anything, send a T-Mail.” They both nodded, before exiting the hall, their footsteps and whispers echoing. Atala rolled her scrolls back up, a frown etching her delicate features.  
“Atala, are you still planning on coming with us?”  
“I am, Hiccup. Mendin has things covered back on Wing Maiden Island…” She set her jaw. Snotlout, at the mention of this Mendin’s name, looked up, eyes wide. Astrid suppressed a snicker. 

“I will make this right. I won’t allow Razorwhips to be abused this way any longer.” Hiccup nodded, looking around. Valka and Gobber both spoke at the same time.  
“I will lead while you are-“  
“I’ll take care of things while yer away, Hicc-.” They blinked, looking at each other, before chuckling.

“We have things handled, son. Do not worry.” She eyed the pack that held the scrolls Atala had put away.  
“I must admit, I had heard such a relic existed, but though it fiction until…well, current events.” They all turned to stare. She said no more, her eyes turning towards the Scots.

“I imagine you two are going? Unless you want to head back to Scotland…”

“Our business is far from concluded, m’lady.” Toireanne inclined her head. “I said I would aid in whatever way I could, an’ that means going along. If we’re to be partners, even allies, I believe this is a good place to start buildin’ trust.”  
“Trust…it’s such a necessary thing in any relationship. Wouldn’t you agree?” Valka remarked. The comment seemed so ordinary, but Toi’s mouth ran dry at the sound of it. 

People began to filter out of the Hall. Toi watched the Twins debate the origins of the relic, and Snotlout barge in, telling them it had to be fake. Fishlegs interrupted, explaining that ancient scrolls never lie. She chuckled.  
“We’re an odd bunch at the best of times, but we’re a great one at the worst.” Hiccup chimed in. She turned.  
“I’m glad you’re coming along. It gives me…” He swallowed, letting his sentence trail off.  
“I think Toothless will enjoy the company of dragons his own kind.” Fergus spoke up, the first time in hours.  
“Roy and Cadarn, they are good dragons. Perhaps they could teach him a thing or two!” Hiccup smiled.  
“I don’t know about that. Toothless is as smart as they come.” He kneeled next to his dragon, who purred as he nuzzled his outstretched hand. Toireanne mirrored his gesture with Cadarn.

“Brothers should stick together.” She hadn’t meant anything by the remark, but a shadow crossed over Hiccup’s faced, as if remembering something dark from the past. She changed the subject, standing up straight.  
“We need time to prepare…don’t we, love?” Fergus stared at her, his mouth a pleasant smile to all but Toi, who knew that look all to well. She nodded, standing up and turning away from the party.

Astrid had noticed Toireanne’s hesitation. She stared at her, studying her movements as she left the hall, before turning her gaze to Hiccup, who was still stroking Toothless. His lookw as vacant, his mind elsewhere. The rest were starting to filter out; Ruff and Tuff, shoulder to shoulder. Snotlout, with his squared shoulders, left in the direction of the arena, and Fishlegs ran after Dagur; perhaps to get news on Heather.   
“Astrid, what if we can’t stop this?” She looked at Hiccup; He stood up, crossing to the table, picking up charcoal and compass, charting various features onto the already heavily marked map.  
“We will, Hiccup. We’ve faced everything before.”  
“Yes, but…from Dagur, to Alvin, to Viggo, to Krogan, we’ve never faced someone this deadly, someone who disregards rules and…” He screwed up his face, unable to find proper words.  
“What am I even saying?”  
“Krogan and Viggo had a greater goal. They didn’t just kill for the sport of it.” He finished, finally rolling up the map. She laid a hand on his arm.  
“It doesn’t matter. They will go down. If there’s one thing I’ve learned in all our years together, it’s that Hiccup Haddok never loses a fight.” He glanced at her sidelong. She chuckled, pushing hair behind her ears.

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Astrid chuckled, shaking her head. He smiled somewhat, carrying on.  
“You’re right. These riders aren’t Viggo; they don’t seem to be very smart. From what I’ve heard, they blunder from one island to the next, utilizing brute strength and violence to get what they need…” He managed a small smile.

“I think we’ve got it covered.” 

After a quick kiss goodbye, Astrid excused herself, walking out of the Great Hall before breaking into a sprint. She was determined, more than ever, to get to the bottom of their newfound “allies.” They seemed shrouded in mystery, and anything she said against them, Hiccup wouldn’t believe. They had Night Furies. The very ground they walked on was paved with gold in his eyes. She couldn’t blame him. If Stormfly was the last Nadder known to exist and she suddenly found a whole cove of them, she wouldn’t listen to anyone, even if they said the cove was going to collapse at any moment. 

It was that nagging gut feeling, settling in the center of her stomach, that told her there was more to them than they let on. She ran to the guest house, stopping within sight of it to gauge the situation, listening. A soft candle filtered through dusty windows. Shadows danced across it, and the low, rumbling voice of Fergus could be heard making its way across the dark, dewy grounds. She carried on, careful where she stepped, before stopping just outside the door, away from prying eyes. She was never one for subterfuge, but necessity demanded it.

 

“Toi, we have ta tell them. They cannae’ help us if we don’t tell them the truth.”  
“No, Ferg. Ya know what would ‘appen!”  
“No, actually, I don’t. Listen, Toi. You dunnae’ what they’ll do. Especially since this is the artifact we came here for! What, do you think they’ll let you just grab it?”  
“I’m prepared to do whatever it takes to acquire it. For the good of us all.”  
“Even betraying our new allies? I’ll admit, I’m growing somewhat attached.”  
“Yer heart has always been too soft Ferg. But yes. If I have too.”

Astrid’s eyes widened.

“The blonde girl. Astrid. She knows somethins’ up.”  
“I’m well aware.” She heard the clanging of a pot, the soft running of water from a well and the squeak of the handle.  
“She noticed I look mighty young to have five children.”  
“Aye, but that’s a given. Ye’ve aged well, my love.”  
“Ferg.”  
“What?”  
“She’s right. We do look young. Not to mention, our dragons, everything about them. Roy is ancient.”  
“So are we.”  
“More so.”  
“Roy will hang on. He’s got work left to do and he ain’t leaving until I do.” Astrid glanced around. Having heard enough, she took off at a sprint towards the house she shared with Hiccup. She burst through the door. Stormfly looked up from her perch, her eyes wide. 

“Hiccup! You’re not going to believe this.”   
Her voice echoed in the empty house.  
“Have you seen him, girl?” She asked her dragon, scratching her chin. The dragon didn’t reply, only arched her neck, wanting more attention. Curious, Astrid turned around. Where was he? She raised a brow, frustration rising inside her. Every time she needed to speak to him, he was busy, gone, or both. The door opened behind her. Toothless shoved his way inside, followed by Hiccup, who looked surprised to see her up and about. Toothless chirruped a greeting to Stormfly, who chirped a response. Astrid looked from them to Hiccup.   
“Astrid! I thought you went to sleep!” He burst out.  
“I couldn’t sleep, I had too-.”  
“I got a Terror Mail from one of our trusted suppliers at the Northern Markets. The Bandits are there; and buying out every weapon they can get their hands on. It appears everyone is too frightened to stand up to them.” He strode passed her.  
Astrid looked at him, her need to tell him what she’d overheard melting away. He seemed so determined, so happy to finally have a direction, that she couldn’t burst that bubble. She swallowed her words, forcing a smile.  
“That’s great.”

“Yeah! At least we’re doing something.” He scratched his head, watching Toothless climb the stairs to the loft.  
“Coming to bed?”  
“I…yeah. Of course. Just let me clean up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why are Nightfury's from Scotland? Because I love Scotland and I know for a fact that Toothless isn't the only one!


End file.
